Love Blooms Slowly
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Seven-year old Michaela Quinn has just moved from her home in Boston. Her father has taken the much needed job of a doctor in Colorado Springs. Mike was lonely until she met Sully. Her mother doesn't approve of her friend. Will Mike & Sully be able to stay friends? Will their friendship turn into something more? ch.1 partly based on "A Heart Means Love" Merlin fic.
1. Meeting a friend

**I don't own** _**Dr. Quinn.**_** I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters I may use. Read and Review please and tell me chapter this. Oh, and give me some ideas as to how many chapters Mike and Sully should be kids They'll start growing up soon. I might bring David in what do you think? Enjoy ch.1~Serria Spell23**

* * *

**Ch.1-**_Meeting a friend_

I walked close to my father being only seven I was shy. He bent down to my level.

"Mike, look you'll be fine" he said, "I know it's the first new school since we moved but try not to think about it." I gave my father a little smile, holding tight to my uncertainties. He held my trembling hand as we climbed up the steps of the school house. "You'll do fine, Michaela. I'll back at the end of the day." I nodded and opened the door.

I ducked my head trying to remain unseen. The teacher walked over to me her blonde hair in a simple ponytail. She put a hand on my small shoulder, guiding me to an empty seat. I looked at the seat next to me a boy barely older than me sat there. His hair was long and brown with light highlights in it he wore a deer-skin shirt. I noticed that fringe hung down from the arms I couldn't help myself curiosity got the better of me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse, me?" I asked, "What's your name?" I paused, waiting for his answer. The boy turned gazing directly into my slightly different colored eyes. His gaze stuck me as kind, compassionate and that he was willing to go out of his way for people in need. After a long moment, as if he needed think about my question he replied.

"Byron Sully but my friends just call me Sully. What's yours?"

I smiled not feeling so nervous anymore. "Michaela Quinn I'm new here from Boston. My father's a doctor his practice moved here because they needed a doctor. I hope to help him and eventually take over one day!"

My new friend leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "That's a great dream you have how do you plan to accomplish it?" I shrugged letting out a laugh. I heard the teacher shush us. I averted my eyes my face slowly turning red Sully patted me on the arm.

* * *

The school day ended as quickly as it had begun. I stood outside with Sully, waiting for my father to arrive. I spotted him coming down road I ran to him and hugged him. He kissed my forehead, spinning me around. My eyes found the boy who'd been so nice to me. Sully nodded starting leave. "Wait!" I called. My father set me on the ground. "Come over and play?"

Sully grinned, "Sure, Michaela, just let me check with my folks." My father and I watched as he joined a group of people, whispered to them and then came back. "I can go," he told me. I took his hand, walking further down the road leading him to my home.

My mother, Elizabeth Quinn paced the kitchen anxious for our return. Peering through the glass window she saw her husband, me and boy she didn't know. I bounded up the steps dragging Sully with me. He tried his hardest not to be dragged but it was no use. I smiled releasing his hand he exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Sully I got excited," I said patting his cheek gently. My mother opened the door and embraced me tightly.

"Michaela, who is this," she questioned gazing in our guest's direction. I shifted my weight from foot to foot awkwardly not sure whether to answer my extremely proper mother or not. She _never _likes anybody that's different from her.

_She expects me to be just like her! Well I've got news for her I won't I'll be my own person!_

"Michaela, answer me!" I covered my ears and turned my back on her. My father attempted to obtain my obeisance unsuccessfully however. I crossed my arms over my chest finally obeying.

"His name is Sully he's not from the same social class as our family. He befriended me at school today." I stood silently awaiting my punishment my mother stared sternly at me. I glanced over my shoulder at Sully. He almost seemed like he was gonna laugh but he stopped.

"Be careful" my friend mouthed with warning eyes. I nodded I heard my mom clear her throat. She started to speak, voice low and dangerous.

"Listen to me, Michaela I prefer my family do not associate with people from lower social classes. We may be out of our element here in Colorado but we still have our dignity. If you choose to remain friends with _him_ you won't have any respect, my daughter."

Furious, hot tears poured from my eyes. My father knelt, cradled me in his arms and carried my outside Sully followed close behind. I didn't know what to feel. My first real friend forbidden from playing with me what was my mom thinking? My dad put me down against a tree stroking my soft red hair.

"Mike, I know your mother's a pain in the neck but we have to deal with her," he soothed. I shook my head. I beckoned Sully closer he knelt next to me putting his arm around me. My father backed off and let the two of us talk. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. The emotions I felt were conflicted I was angry but sad I didn't understand.

Mom called from the doorway, "Michaela come in now!" I stayed on the ground I didn't feel like moving and I didn't have I wasn't at my mother's beck and call like she thought. She stomped out to the tree and forced me to my feet. She bent inches away from my scared face hissing out of gritted teeth, "You are_ never_ to see _him_ again!" I trembled in her firm grasp, a fresh wave of tears falling to the dirt. Sully couldn't believe it he'd finally met a friend now that friend couldn't see him what luck!

He watched me as my mother dragged me into the house. What's her problem? He shrugged, turning to go he heard me call his name. I sounded so alone. Sully's eyes locked on mine for a second giving me a sad smile he left. I wondered if I would ever see him again. I hoped so!


	2. Sneaking Out

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read & Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**A/N Give me your guesses about what's going to happen in ch.3 I won't spoil the ending of this chapter. Thank You~Serria Spell23 **

* * *

**Ch.2-**_Sneaking Out_

I stared blankly out the window I missed Sully I wanted to play with him. My mother, however forbid me. I hated her I personally didn't care what his social class was I just wanted, needed him as a friend. I moved away from the window, sitting in a chair next to the dining table. My fingers played with a doily distractedly while let my mind wander.

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, closing my light brown eyes pretending nothing changed. But no matter how I tried to convince myself I knew things would never be the same. I shook my head, catching a strand of my copper-red hair between two fingers. I sighed and dropped it. My expression transformed from loneliness to determine.

_I can play with Sully if I want and Mom can't stop me! _I declared. It made me mad that she felt she could control me. True I may be related to her by blood but that's all. She only saw the innocent, shy little girl she hardly made attempts to understand.

"Ahh," I screamed gripping the table in frustration. Sometimes I wished I could escape from here. But Mom held me on a tight leash and Sully coming over tightened her hold to such an amount I would surely suffocate if I didn't go outside. One of my sisters, Marjorie Quinn walked over and touched my arm.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" I put my forehead down on the hard wood surface in front of me. My small hands balled into fists as I thought of the new friend I'd been forbidden to see. He didn't do anything wrong! Why? I glanced up to my sister's face, eyes miserable. I did not want talk to anybody in this family. I rather play with Sully. I decided to sneak out once Marjorie had gone I unlocked the door stealthily and sipped out. I walked to a forest clearing searching for my friend. Turning my head, I noticed he sat in the grass, legs crossed and eyes shut I quietly filled the empty spot at his side.

* * *

Sully opened one eye, sensing my presence. "Michaela, what are you doing here?" I grinned casting him an innocent look. I flopped onto my stomach punching him lightly in the arm. My friend seemed to know what I meant Sully stood up. He gave me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I was happy, happier than I'd felt in the past couple of days.

"Can we go for a walk or something?" I asked crossing my fingers behind my back.

Sully nodded gazing intently into my brown eyes he could tell I was upset. "Are you alright, Michaela?" I shook my head as we walked. Memories of the past few days were still branded in my mind. Meeting Sully, my mother forbidding me to see him I couldn't take it.

We went further until we reached another clearing not too far from where we started. Sully stopped and I sank onto the ground my face in my shaking hands. My speech was incoherent trying to explain.

"My mother…can't…understand Sully!" I cried he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He'd seen how strict she was he wondered if he should tell his folks? No, after all what power would seven-year old kid have? He just decided to continue to comfort me. I dabbed at my eyes with the skirt of my dress, looking up. Sully helped me regain my footing gazing at me, concerned.

"Maybe I should take you home," my friend told me gently. My eyes glanced downward then back up as I plastered a smile on my face, hoping to fool him. I had no desire to return home I felt free and unchained outside. Sully actually understood me, unlike the rest of my family. I didn't want my new found freedom to vanish so quickly.

"Please just a little bit longer!" I begged. He rolled his blue eyes and shrugged. Sully did not know how well I could argue but he was in no mood to find out. I walked alongside him feeing glad he'd agreed. Silence filled the air momentarily until I spoke. "Sully, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did, Michaela. It sounded like a howl."

I tensed slightly moving closer to my friend. What was it? We rounded a corner, our eyes catching sight of a wounded wolf pup lying on the ground. My expression became horrified. I rushed to its side, kneeling down I cradled its tiny head tenderly in my hands. The pup yelped causing me to recoil. Sully rested his hand on its leg gingerly it howled an ear-splitting cry. I picked the puppy up, holding it against my chest. I began rocking it back and forth in my arms.

"Shh, little wolf it's okay," I murmured, voice soft. Sully patted the wolf's head gently. He looked down at the baby animal still wrapped in my embrace not having a clue what to do.

"Maybe we should bring him to your father, Michaela." I smiled I knew he would be able to help this little guy much better I could for I was still young. I tore off a piece of my skirt to bandage the pup's leg.

Sully carried him as we walked toward my home. My eyes found my dad's face. He stood on the porch awaiting my return his eyes were worried. I ran into his arms snuggling closer. "Daddy, we need your assistance," I explained my friend walked forward, showing my father the injured wolf pup.

"Mr. Quinn you have to help him"

I gazed at my father with pleading puppy dog eyes. "I'll try Mike but I can't promise anything," he replied. I joined Sully at his side as we waited. My mother came outside while the wolf was being patched up. Her expression, once calm had now changed to fury. She wasn't pleased to see the boy she'd forbidden me from playing with in our yard, not at all.

"Michaela, I told you were _never_ allowed to see _him_ again!" She yelled, attempting to grab me. I dogged her grip, keeping my hand on Sully's shoulder. Anger bubbled inside me the emotion burned white hot in my heart.

_I won't let Mom control me I refuse to! _I thought.

My Dad opened the door the wolf pup trailing at his heels although it limped faintly. I grinned at my friend, light in my brown eyes. I was happy that he'd be okay. My Mom coughed trying to get my attention. I ignored her not wanting to deal with her yelling. "Michaela, before it gets too late I think I better go," whispered Sully into my ear. I saw the pup following him by his heels.

I instantly was alarmed, "You're not going to leave here with my mother, are you!" I unintentionally yelled question then I lowered my voice. "Sully, promise we'll play together tomorrow." He nodded and left after he disappeared from my sight I went into the house, hoping my mother wouldn't follow. An odd empty feeling washed over me after my friend was gone. I felt lonely again oh well there's always tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep that night dreaming of the fun we would have little did I know the fun was about to come to an abrupt end.


	3. My Mother's Solution

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think of the chapter along with its ending. **

* * *

**Ch.3-**_My Mother's Solution_

I awoke the next morning excited to play with Sully. I uncovered myself and got out of my bed. I dreaded the fact that I had to go to school, but at least I would see him somewhere my mother didn't have any jurisdiction. I opened my wardrobe to find a dress to wear. My fingers stroked the silky material belonging to a simple emerald-green dress. It had a lace collar which I didn't like but it was only for one day. I took off my nightgown and slipped the dress over my head. I sat on the stool in front my mirror, brushing my long, flowing red waves. I sighed at my reflection. I seemed sad although everyone else failed to notice. Why would they? I was the youngest, the different one. I wasn't a carbon copy I could form my own ideas.

The voice that felt was like poison to my ears called up the staircase, "Michaela, breakfast's ready come down, please!" My Mother. I grimaced as I trudged down to the dining table, dragging my feet. I sat in my unusual seat next to Marjorie. She cast a glance at me wondering what was troubling me. I shrugged I _really _had no desire to talk to anybody in this house. All of my family members alienated me; expect my father he knew I would make something of myself. I ate my toast and eggs hurriedly wanting to get to school. I left without a word my mother stared in confusion especially when the door slammed.

* * *

I walked down the road as fast as I could, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. I heard footsteps behind me I gazed over my shoulder and saw Sully running to catch up. "Michaela, wait up! I'll walk with you." I slowed my pace grateful he'd found me. Once he fell into step beside me I told him all about how trapped and misunderstood I felt at home.

"You're important you know that, right?" my friend questioned. Yes, my father constantly reminded me, though it never helped. I felt like an outsider in my own family I couldn't be myself around them. Sully smiled, "Look who I brought along to keep us company." The wolf pup from yesterday bounded out from behind his legs. My frown turned to a grin as I picked it up. It licked my face, catching the tears starting to fall.

"Oh, Sully," I cried as I stroked the pup's soft fur. "My family won't even try! I'm non-existent to them!" Sully looked at me compassion in his blue eyes. He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly I sighed.

_Sully's the only one who understands me._

We entered the school house and sat in our seats the teacher flicked her eyes in our direction suspiciously. I forced my eyes to stay on Sully's face so I wouldn't blurt out the truth about our location for the last ten minutes. We had just lost track of time is all. My friend met my brown orbs silently chuckling, "That was close, Michaela. We could've gotten in trouble."

"It's still a possibility," I replied, "knowing my mother she'll blame you. If I'm late to school once she overreacts she'll probably say you're a bad influence."

Sully faced the chalkboard as the teacher wrote the notes. I copied them, writing neatly they were on the solar system. I finished and looked over to check Sully's progress. He wasn't anywhere near done I rolled my eyes, smiling. I tapped his arm with my notebook, "Would you like these to help you complete yours?" I asked him. He nodded in thanks, taking my notes.

I hummed softly my emotions light and content. Sully peered at me out of the corner of his eye. He sensed my mood had lifted since this morning he couldn't blame me for being upset my family needed to take notice of me. A seven-year old girl wanted her parents' and siblings' attention and affection and somehow Sully felt I wasn't getting that.

My cries for love were unanswered when I returned home. My sisters weren't as cold as mother but it still hurt. I sat at my desk, head lying on my arms thinking. I thought about my dad I loved him and he was about the only one who seemed to care for me, except maybe Marjorie, Rebecca, Maureen and Claudette. Tears pricked my eyes as I took a quivering breath. I told myself to forget my pain and focus on my work; however that was becoming increasing harder. The school day had nearly drawn to a close which meant Sully and I would have to part ways. I was secretly dreading the teacher saying we could go. I felt so lost, so alone. I didn't want to go back I knew if I did coldness threatened to envelope me.

* * *

The bell rang my stomach clenched into a painful knot I met Sully's clear blue eyes for a moment. Fear and sadness reflected back through the connection between our eyes. He smiled, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Rising from his seat Sully walked to my side.

"I'll walk you home, Michaela." I nodded moving closer he opened the door and turned to gaze at me. "You okay?"

I sighed, "I guess. I just hope my mother doesn't completely lose it when she sees you walking me home."

Sully laughed, "Yeah you'd think by now she'd give up!" I shook my head to keep from joining in. We arrived at my house my mom sat on the veranda waiting for me just as I'd feared. I climbed the steps standing before her. I trembled knowing that she witnessed Sully accompany me. My knees buckled I fell onto them, glancing upwards pleadingly.

"Michaela go inside," commanded Elizabeth,"and pack your suitcase we're moving back to Boston maybe that'll teach you to obey me."

I wanted to burst into sobs but my mother's hand slapped my cheek. I rose shakily to my feet I did not look over my shoulder at the friend I must leave behind. I walked up to my room to begin the task that brought me to tears.

The next morning I boarded the train with my mother and sisters as it started to pull away I placed my palm to the window. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I waved goodbye to Colorado Springs and Sully forever.


	4. Coping

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn._ I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me what you think. Michaela and Sully are sixteen. Enjoy ch. 4~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.4-**_Coping_

_9 years later_

I sat behind my desk in my bedroom writing a letter to Sully. I hated this, I hated being in Boston away from him. I picked up my quill again trying to decide what to say. Tears fell in a merciless stream onto the paper I grabbed it crumbling it into a tight ball. I couldn't deal with the distance any longer I needed Sully here with me. Finally I started writing my scrawl wasn't the best since my hand currently shook.

_Dear, Sully_

_ How have you been? I can't complain although my mother's still as overbearing as ever. I miss you I wish I never left Colorado Springs. I know it's a bit much to ask but do you think you can come here for a visit? I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Your friend,_

_Michaela_

I finished penning the letter leaning against the back of my chair. I pushed a stray copper-red hair behind my ear. I blushed slipping into a daydream pondering what would've happened if I'd fought harder. I saw Sully's prefect blue eyes staring deep into mine. My sister, Rebecca walked into my room but I didn't notice she stood behind my chair, taking note of my expression.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I shook my head in despair my eyes and puffy. My heart ached, it felt like the pain was eating a hole in my chest and sobbing was the only remedy. I handed Rebecca the letter wiping my brown eyes with a handkerchief.

"Can you mail this for me?" I asked, covering my face with my hands in an attempt to slow the flow of tears. My sister opened her arms and I collapsed into them. She stroked my red waves gently doing what she could to ease my pain.

"Of course, Michaela it's a letter to Sully again isn't." I nodded weakly the mention of his name only deepened my pain. Rebecca reached for it however my hand griped onto it tightly not letting go. She sighed and loosened my hold. "Now sis if you want me to send the letter you have to let go. Although, mother will not approve but that's beside the point."

I gave it to my sister and said urgently, "Please make sure that you get this to him whatever you do!" Rebecca smiled turning on her heel guarding my one connection to Sully. I prayed, hoped from the bottom of my heart he would write back. I closed my eyes and pictured my friend in my mind; my mind always rational lately had become jumbled. Never in my life had I felt a feeling as strongly as I did now. I smiled to myself as I thought of Sully.

_I wonder how he looks now after all these years? _I mused wistfully. I continued to speculate until my mother called me.

"Michaela, I have a young man I would like to introduce you to, please come down!" I grimaced with Sully occupying my thoughts I did not even want to lay eyes on another man. I knew I'd have to face the reality that I might never see him again. I should let my heart move on, shouldn't I? I walked down the stairs holding back sobs as I met my young suitor.

* * *

Sully paced around waiting for the mail he hoped there would be a letter from me. He sifted through the pile finally finding what he wanted. My usually neat scrawl was barely readable and smudged by tears.

_Dear, Sully_

_ How have you been? I can't complain although my mother's still as overbearing as ever. I miss you I wish I never left Colorado Springs. I know it's a bit much to ask but do you think you can come here for a visit? I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Your friend,_

_Michaela_

He was unsure how to response on the one hand he missed me terribly and wanted to see how I was fairing on the other he didn't know what to do. His heart told him to take a chance while his common sense said to get a hold of himself. Sully walked over and bought a train ticket to Boston. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

I climbed down the steps pretending to seem glad that a suitor had called upon me however my mind only found memories of Sully. I quaked with muffled sobs. My mother and the young man stood a few feet away my heart broke as I considered courting him.

_Act like nothing's wrong, _I advised my barely beating heart. _That way she won't think my loyalties are torn._ My mother embraced in a hug and stroked my hair, a satisfied smile on her face. Taking my arm she led over to the man his brown hair was combed neatly back his blue eyes stared into mine evenly. He measured the pain in my expression but dared not ask.

_Her past is her past by any means this is just an arrangement. I am not required to discuss meaningless, trivial facts with her, _David thought.

I turned my eyes from him, searching for a distraction. I sighed, Sully's face entering my mind. "It was very nice to meet you but I have to go," I said hurrying past him. I ran up the staircase my mother followed close on my heels but I didn't care. I went into my room slamming the door loudly behind me. I flopped down on my bed my tears leaking freely onto my pillow. "Oh, Sully I need you, please!"

My pillow was quite dampened with tears when somebody knocked at my door. "Knock, knock," called a familiar voice. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice, the voice I thought I'd never hear again. Sully came into my room and stood in front of me. "Well, aren't you happy to see me?" I launched myself into my best friend's now strong, comforting arms. I cried letting the tears stain his shirt. Sully stroked my hair soothing me.

I gulped trying to take in deep breaths of air to stop my sobs. I rested my head against his chest. He wiped the water droplets away with his thumb, cupping my face gently in his hands. "Sully, I've missed you so much of course I'm happy to see you," I replied. My friend grinned part of him still wondering what had made me upset. Sitting down on the bed next to me he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sighed all I desired was to freeze this moment in time so I could stay with Sully. I knew that wasn't going to happen not with my mother controlling the outcome.

My friend gazed into my coffee eyes concern enveloped me. He hugged me closer, rubbing my back in calming circular motions. "What's the matter, Michaela?"

I shook my head in a wordless answer my lips opened and shut senselessly as I tried to explain. I finally managed to choke out; "Mother's just introduced me to a suitor. Oh, Sully she hasn't a clue what I want!"

"And what is it that you what, Michaela?" Sully questioned, smiling to himself. I blushed feeling him caress my cheek, a tear slid softly down as I leaned into touch of his warm hand. I looked into my friend's clear blue eyes and grinned. Sully brushed his lips lightly against mine I shivered as a shock surged through my body. He kissed them tenderly then I felt the temperature slowly begin to rise. I wrapped my arms around Sully's neck sinking deeper into our kiss. My first kiss and I could already tell that it would be a big mistake to court my mother's choice for me. She tended to favor wealth above love she was very narrow-minded.

Sully broke our passionate kiss regretfully cradling me in his embrace. I laid my head on his chest again, closing my brown orbs enjoying the moment. Our time alone was interrupted suddenly by yell, "Michaela! Where are you? You don't want to keep David waiting do you?" I stuck my tongue out at the door.

_Actually I do, Mother!_ I groaned. I looked up at my friend apologetically wishing we could stay together a little longer. He nodded I knew what I felt he felt it too. That feeling we were both experiencing though we dared not speak of. As Sully left he watched me walk out the bedroom and down the stairs towards the suitor he knew he would stop at nothing to prevent him from winning my heart.


	5. Too Much to Handle

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me how the chapter is. Thank You~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.5-**_Too Much to Handle _

I strode through the streets, David on my arm he was escorting me to the opera. Personally I didn't understand the appeal of it if my mother wasn't forcing me I wouldn't accompany him. I looked off into the distance my eyes scanning the store windows. I walked by my suitor's side robotically, emotions not an issue, for I felt nothing.

David pulled me a little harder than was necessary to lead me toward the Opera house. I snapped from my daze and rubbed my arm he didn't seem to notice how his grip had affected me. I wept noiselessly remembering Sully's gentle touch. I understood that it was just an arrangement but could David at least find it in his heart to show me a little compassion? No of course not. We entered the theater and hurried to our seats. I picked up my Opera glasses gazing at nothing in particular. Tears fell from my brown eyes I discreetly wiped them on the sleeve of my dress. I turned my attention to the stage in front of me trying to control my emotions. A fresh wave of tears blurred my vision I shut my eyes, letting the river flow.

My mind flashed blissful memories of Sully behind my eyelids. I attempted to block them out but they fought against me. I surrendered to their comforting yet, distressing presence. Our kiss was first to enter my shaken thoughts, so sweet, so passionate. I covered my mouth to muffle the squeal of pleasure that escaped my lips. I shouldn't be thinking about him why was I? I glanced at David from the corner of my eye. My suitor's lips set in a hard line remained as emotionless as when we first arrived. He didn't even seem to see the performance on stage. His blue eyes cast around warily, untrusting. Did David know about the kiss I shared with Sully?

I had no clue I knew one thing for sure though I needed to give David the slip. I laid my head in my hands, feeling positively sick. I pressed the back of my quaking, slightly clammy hand to my forehead more carefully. Was I burning up? No, I couldn't be it's impossible. Yet I felt weak, all the strength draining out of my body. I slumped my head against the headrest of my chair as a last resort to stay conscious I failed unfortunately. Soon after that black dots swam in front of my vision, blocking the lights belonging to the stage. My arm fell limply at my side, trying to reach for Sully, although he wasn't there. I lapsed into a dream.

* * *

_I sat at an oak desk in a very primitive looking medical clinic. I was doing paperwork and tapping my pencil on its surface in frustration. I heard a knock on the clinic's door. A smile turned up the corners of my lips and my tan eyes brightened. I was relieved to have a distraction to focus on rather than my paperwork. I rose from my chair walking over to door I opened it a crack, peering out._

_ "Sully, thank god please come in," I said, overjoyed that he'd decided to visit me._

_ "Of course, Dr. Mike but I can't stay long I must go to the reservation the Dog soldiers insist on being a menace again. I swear if this goes on any longer I don't know what I'll do!"_

_ I stepped behind my best friend massaging his broad shoulders gently. I exhaled a deep sigh, clinging to his body for consolation as sobs racked my own. _

"_When will end?" I asked him, mopping my tears clumsily with my hand. Sully only stared into my eyes caringly, kissed my lips once before striding out the door and whispered over his shoulder._

_ "Soon, Dr. Mike, soon." I stood in the doorway watching him go. I should've told him, I mentally chided myself. What will I do if he finds out?_

* * *

I felt my head pounding behind my eyelids. I tried to grasp the reason I'd fainted but I could not think. Blood pulsed in my ears I placed my hands over them in agony. I heard a worried voice it sounded far away I couldn't tell. But I detected that there were multiple voices.

_Who's in here? _I wondered. I moaned, the fever starting to drag me into the darkness. I reached around blindly attempting to see if Sully was close by.

"Sully!" I called out. I felt a hand squeeze mine lovingly soft and warm. I had memorized the touch of his hand inside and out, it was him. Worry and concern radiated through the thick, stagnant air, everybody too frightened to move or for that matter breathe. My family members waited with bated breath for some sign of motion. Sully let his finger drift across my burning forehead, wiping drops sweat off its pale surface. Without thinking, he pecked it and then continued to stroke the damp skin. I heard an exasperated sigh my mother. My ears refused to work properly at the moment however they managed to tell me someone else was in the room. My father's footsteps echoed off the wood floor. I sensed his hand resting on my arm.

"Okay, Mike, listen to me you're strong I know you are. Don't leave us yet, honey you can fight this!" My father's imploring tone roused me a little but I still felt weak. Sully leaned in close to my ear his breath hot and intoxicating on the side of my neck. He brushed my lips, my heart rate quickened instinctively.

"Michaela, can you open your eyes for me? I miss gazing into your brown eyes." I squinted as I followed my friend's instructions, the sunlight irritating them. Sully nearly scooped me up in his arms and kissed me but, since my mother currently stood stone still in the corner he decided against it.

"Thank God you're awake, Michaela. Now can we resume what we were doing before you so unfortunately collapsed?" inquired David no emotion in his tone.

A searing fury surged through Sully's veins he wanted to punch my suitor for being that inconsiderate to me. Instead he took a deep breath and said, "David, I don't think Michaela's in any condition to go anywhere right now she'll call for you when she's better." The young man nodded, leaving, tossing Sully a steely glare over his shoulder.

I smiled reluctantly at my friend, "I'm sorry, Sully David is a bit self-centered sometimes," I explained, repulsion and pain coating my words. Sully patted my cheek, bile rising in his throat he didn't understand why I still courted him.

_My mother was probably forcing me to, _my friend mused bitterly.

Sully got up to leave but I grabbed his arm. "Sully, wait!"

He held my eyes gently not roughly like David. He pecked me on my lips fiery heat consumed me for the briefest of seconds. Then it dimmed as he removed his lips. I sighed, a sigh of contentment watching Sully vanish out the door. My eyes misted over in an unbreakable trance my mother coughed noisily. I blushed, embarrassment flushing my cheeks. I remained silent my mind reeling.

_I'll sneak out tonight and go see Sully, _I schemed. I hurried off to make plan praying my mother wouldn't find out.


	6. Words Unspoken

**I don't own _ . _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter and its ending. Enjoy ch.6~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.6-**_Words Unspoken_

I sat in my room waiting for a perfect time to sneak out and see Sully. Shadows fell through my curtains, the sliver moonlight following them. I walked over to window pulling back the fabric and gazed out longingly. I knew my mother would try to stop me. She failed to understand that I needed Sully I preferred to be with him. I sighed, beginning to count the glistening stars in the night sky.

"One…two…three," I counted, "four…five…six." A slight movement attracted my attention from down below my friend waved at me. My heart leapt in my chest, beating against my ribcage. "Oh, Sully." I leaned on the windowsill taking a deep breath to steady my heartbeat. I didn't know what was happening to me. I'd never felt anything this strongly before David tried yes, but he'd _never _be Sully.

_More like faked, _I thought as I remembered moments him and I were together. _He always acted too formal. I felt trapped, confined unable to say or think my own opinions. _

"Michaela?" Sully questioned from the ground. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded my head my smile widening. He opened his arms looking up into my eyes. "Jump I'll catch you, you can trust me." My brown orbs flashed uncertainty as I stepped onto the windowsill. However I knew that Sully wouldn't let anything happen to me. I leapt towards the ground and my friend's waiting embrace. Sully caught me just as he'd promised I blushed realizing my cheek was resting against his chest. Setting me on my feet he held my hand to check and see if I'd gained my footing. I stayed close to his side naturally reaching for his hand. Sully glanced down at our now entwined fingers smiling. His free hand turned my face to meet his eyes. I leaned into the caress of my friend's lips, my troubles vanishing.

* * *

We walked until we came upon a bench in a small park. Sitting down, I gazed round at all the animals. They seemed unburdened by the trials of life never having to give explanations for their actions or their feelings. Sully wrapped an arm around my shoulder, cradling me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was sweet although I didn't know what it was. Musk maybe fresh air I let it fill my lungs gratefully without hesitation.

My friend looked at me as I started shivering. "You cold, Michaela?" I nodded. Sully removed an extra jacket he'd brought from his shoulders laying it over me. The breeze rushed through my hair in one icy gust I pressed closer to his chest for warmth. I clung to the jacket and trembled in the unforgiving air. He smiled kissing my forehead as he sat by my side, helping me to keep warm.

"Even the elements are against us, Sully," I joked, my teeth chattering. He gazed down into my beautiful brown eyes, chuckling.

"Maybe I should get you home the last thing I want is for you to fall ill." I shook my head vigorously, rejecting the idea wholeheartedly. I had no desire to leave him not yet. I snuggled closer and began to drift off to sleep my breathing even. The next morning my eyelids fluttered opened after Sully shook me gently. I lifted my head a bit to look around but I put it down again, seeing two heads coming toward us.

"Sully!" I whispered urgently, "it's Rebecca and Maureen what are we going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know try to look natural." I felt his fingers touch mine as he entwined our hands together. My heart rate sped up as did my breathing. Sully noticed he always did he cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. I clung to him as he let passion take the lead our tongue painted with fire as they explored each other's mouths. Rebecca and Maureen hid behind a tree out of slight, watching the display of affection.

"Oh, Sully," I said longingly. I loved him but I'd never confessed it. I couldn't love him anyway mother had forbidden it. I cried a few tears that nobody but Sully would notice. He stroked my cheek catching the water droplets in his palm.

"Michaela," yelled Rebecca, "Mother's been searching for you all night!" I ignored my older sister my eyes still on my friend. Sully looked at me, kissed my lips again and helped me to my feet. He wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me since my legs were shaking.

"I'm completely safe with Sully, Rebecca relax." She shook her head dismissively, waving her hand up the path.

"Great then you can tell mother and David," she replied.

My body went cold and my limbs felt numb my knees buckled under me. Sully caught me making sure wouldn't hit the ground. I had my arms wrapped around his neck before my sisters could even blink.

"No…No…they'll keep us apart, Sully! I don't want David I want―" My mother's voice cut me off she marched over and yanked me away by the arm. I still had Sully's extra jacket draped around my shoulders I sighed taking it off starting to return it. My friend held up his hand to stop me.

"Keep it, Michaela please I have no use for it. Remember me I beg you." His last few words brought tears to my eyes. I would never forget him as long as I lived. Did he think this was the end for us? No not as long as I loved him it wasn't I'd fight till the end.

I managed to catch one last, fleeting glance at Sully before my mom dragged me back home. David was practically breathing disapproval down my neck. I didn't understand why was he acting like I cheated on him? My mother probably over dramatized her explanation.

* * *

I walked into the house and ran up the stairs to my room. I sank onto my bed, my face buried in the pillow. Why hadn't I told him? I loved Sully was that so hard for me to admit?

I answered my own question. "No it's not," I murmured, "We keep getting interrupted before I can by mother or David or somebody else." I needed to tell Sully how I felt without people eavesdropping. My family just had to leave me alone for two seconds so I could. But of course they wouldn't do that heaven forbid I fall in love with someone mother doesn't approve of!

I rose from my bed passionate rage burning my cheeks. Tears brimmed my eyes as I gazed out the window. I sighed surrendering to the truth mother had attempted to prevent me from realizing.

_Why does love have to be so difficult? _I wondered. _Why can't my family leave Sully and me alone?_

I heard a howl in the distance and crossed my fingers. "Sully!" I called in a muted voice. He appeared from behind a nearby tree grinning, a smile that touched his brilliant blue eyes. I jumped out of my window again this time without hesitation. The wolf was by his side howling once more for joy. I landed on the grass below, knees bent. I rushed into my friend's embrace weeping uncontrollably. Sully cradled me to him as he ran his caring fingers through my copper-red waves.

"Michaela, I shouldn't have come but I―" He cut himself off mid sentence. I hugged him tighter happy that he'd risked so much to visit me. I inched towards Sully's lips desiring to kiss him one time before my mother found us. Just as I melted flawlessly to his lips the bedroom door was shoved opened forcefully. Tensing Sully and I broke apart I dropped my hands, blushing light pink. My mother and David's footsteps could be heard through the window above our heads.

"Michaela, where are you?" my mother asked, "If you snuck out to see Sully you're in so much trouble!"

I laughed quietly my friend patted my cheek soothingly. "Maybe it's about time I left for a little while. Your mother clearly doesn't approve of me," Sully whispered into my ear. My coffee eyes were pleading I wanted him to stay. He read the fear and heartbreak in them easily his own heart breaking. Sully caressed my chin pulling my face closer to his and said, "I'll be back, Michaela, I promise you."

I nodded weakly tears escaping my eyes as my best friend began to walk away I mumbled, "I love you" to his retreating form. Sully didn't hear me, of course but it felt good to finally say it. Climbing back through my bedroom window, I ignored Mother's and David's cries for explanation, praying Sully wouldn't be gone for too long. I shooed both of them out of my room and dressed for bed. I pulled my nightgown over my head, sat on the edge of the bed, blew out the candle and laid down. I dreamt of Sully that night the words I'd said repeating in the dream like a chant.

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

I knew one thing for sure I would not marry David if he proposed. I loved Sully with all my heart and all my being. I couldn't wait until he returned I'd tell him how I felt and we'd be happy. There's nothing my mother or David would be able to do to keep us apart.


	7. Waiting

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter and its ending. Michaela and Sully are twenty-six._**

* * *

**Ch.7-**_Waiting_

_10 years later_

I stood in front of a floor-length mirror in my bedroom, guilt radiating through me. I picked up the thin, white, lace veil from the chair beside me, placing it on my head. I couldn't marry David I'd promised myself I wouldn't. I had to be patient and await Sully's return.

_But what if he didn't come in time? What then? Marry David? _I pondered. I quickly cast that option from my mind I took off the veil and set it back in its box. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror I sighed. I heard a knock at my door and I walked as slow as could to answer it, not eager at all. My mother leaned against the door frame a joyous smile gracing her face. I felt like I was going to vomit I could not bear seeing that nauseating expression again. She never showed me any compassion. I knew I'd be miserable if I went through with this false union her on the other hand not so much.

I clenched my teeth together trying not to yell; I failed. "What could you possibly want, Mother you've already robbed me of the only chance I had at love! What else can you take from me?"

My mother's mouth hung opened awe-struck. She walked farther into my room and promptly hit me across the face. I covered my flaming cheek with a trembling hand, hot tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. My mother vanished leaving me to cry in peace. I sensed another presence behind me I jerked away wanting to be alone.

"Mike, honey what's wrong?" My father, Josef Quinn asked concern thick in his tone. I turned around throwing myself into his arms my body starting to quake.

"Daddy, I can't do this! I can't!" I held onto him as he stroked my hair. Oddly enough the kind gesture did nothing to calm my nerves. I missed Sully I wondered when he'd be back. I longed for his touch, his kiss, his calming voice though those things were unreachable I couldn't help desiring them. I sank to the floor my father knelt beside me.

"Why, Mike because of Sully? Are you in love with him?" I nodded biting my lip to stop the tears. My hands found the wedding veil again I was tempted to rip the white fabric in half. I closed my eyes unintentionally picturing Sully's gentle, understanding face in my mind.

"Don't tell Mom," I begged. "She hit me already and besides she has no need to know." My father's eyes widened finding my now slightly bruised cheek. He touched it gingerly shaking his head.

_What was Elizabeth thinking? _He thought. Staring at the floor he ran his fingers through his neatly combed, graying hair. My father's gazed flicked to me sadness filling his blue orbs.

* * *

Before I knew it was time to go to the church I tensed my stomach churning. I put a hand over my mouth to make sure I wouldn't vomit. I was still queasy as my mother entered the room to escort me to the carriage. I cried all the way to the church I wouldn't let myself marry David I_ loved _Sully. Halfway through the ceremony I stood at the altar, my knees quaking. I faced my groom hoping for a distraction to prolong my cruel fate. The priest peered between David and I waited a second then continued.

"If anybody has a reason this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I cast my brown eyes anxiously around just as I'd given up the door banged against the wall harshly.

"I most certainly object!" a voice called from the back of church. Light flooded into my once unhappy eyes I knew that voice. I retreated up the aisle and into Sully's embrace. He kissed my lips relieved that I hadn't made the wrong choice. Rebecca and Maureen sat in the pew with our mother all three were flabbergasted their mouths hanging opened. I ignored them letting Sully stroke my cheek I felt tears of joy begin to prick my eyes. My friend wiped the tears away tenderly with his thumb, capturing my lips again.

"Oh, Sully," I whispered, "you came back." He cradled me to his chest protectively.

"Of course I did, Michaela I promised," he replied. Sully lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. I smiled I was completely happy for once in my life. In the background someone coughed my friend set me down and we both turned. My mother and sisters stared disapprovingly in our direction. I blushed refusing to take my eyes from his face. I saw my mother's piercing glare out of the corner of my eye but ignored it.

"Sully, can we leave for a while," I questioned, "I can't deal with this oppressive atmosphere." He nodded with his arm draped around my shoulder he led me away. I nestled closer to my friend's muscular body as we walked in content silence. I looked up into his clear blue orbs, peace overwhelming me. Why could anybody else make me feel the way Sully did?

"Michaela, are you alright?" I shook my head as an answer I threaded my fingers into my soft red waves, agitated. Sully's mesmerizing eyes locked on mine compassion evident. I tried to avoid them but to no avail. He cupped my face in both hands, touch gentle and loving. Putting a finger against my lips he sighed, kissing them affectionately. When Sully pulled away I grinned, my expression almost seductive. The flash of desire swiftly vanished as I started a conversation to mask my slip.

"When you return to Colorado Springs can I join you?" I asked, praying he didn't notice my expression before. My friend chuckled, pecking my lips again. I felt the same passionate longing stir in my heart once more.

Sully gazed at me, "Of course, Michaela. Why do you think I came?" I remained quiet, biting my tongue.

* * *

The next morning after we'd evaded my mother, sisters and David Sully I boarded a train to Colorado Springs finally I was free. He carried my trunk up the steps I followed him deeply flattered. We found a compartment, sitting down on one of the seats. Sully set my trunk at our feet and reached over to take my hand. I met his eyes a blush creeping into my pale complexion.

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

I tore my eyes away from his not knowing what to do. My friend interperted my silence as reluctance. But why would I have any reason to be nervous or scared? I avoided eye-contact with Sully attempting not to reveal my feelings. He smiled kind, gentle and warm my heart skipped a beat.

We sat quietly for the rest of journey needing no words. The simple gestures of cradling each other's hands or holding each other close was enough. I wondered if I'd find the courage to tell Sully that I loved him. I opened my mouth however I reconsidered and shut it. I sighed, glancing down at my hand entwined with Sully's.

_I'll tell him eventually _I mused, _I will _


	8. Colorado Springs & Whispers

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn._ I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter and its ending. Enjoy ch.8~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.8-**_Colorado Springs & Whispers _

As the train rolled on, I slept soundly curled into Sully's side I didn't know how to tell him. I knew I should but I was afraid. What if he did not love me in return? My breathing sped up as I clung to him for dear life my friend shook my shoulder gently. He watched as my eyelids fluttered a little then snapped suddenly opened.

"Sully!" I called desperately. I felt his hand on mine, smiling I blushed. I lifted my head from its resting at Sully's side, sighing longingly. He gazed at me eyes slightly confused. I twirled a strand of my copper-red hair around my finger looking into my friend's eyes flirtatiously. He continued to eye me curious of my intentions. At the last second I turned away and glanced out the compartment's window, leaving Sully to simply shrug.

I giggled running my finger along his jaw line. My eyes flashed the same emotion as before a smile stretching across my face. Sully inched closer his breath hot on my neck. I pressed myself to his chest, which I now realized had become quite muscular since our time apart. I crushed my lips hard against his my friend wrapped his arms around my waist holding my body to his. The train's whistle sounded signaling we'd arrived in Colorado Springs. I sighed and Sully laughed rising to his feet and extending a hand.

"Here, Michaela let me help you." I took Sully's hand and stood up. He grabbed my trunk walking toward the exit. We climbed off the train my eyes started to roam the vast western landscape.

"Sully, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. He grinned his hand found my waist again I blushed slightly. The townspeople's curiosity was growing more and more by the minute. My brown eyes darted around, uncomfortable. My friend led me through the crowd carefully while I kept my gaze glued to the dirt below my feet.

"Who is she?" someone whispered. I gripped Sully's arm for comfort I looked into his blue orbs, trying to read his expression. I smiled as best I could, letting him lead me forward. Sully covered my eyes and kept walking we stopped in front of a small building that seemed rather primitive. Sully shifted his hold on my eyes, clearing his throat.

"Okay, Michaela you can open your eyes now," he told me. I chuckled attempting to remove his hands.

"Sully my eyes are opened you're covering them. Now what is it?"

He uncovered my eyes watching my face light up. My hands flew to my mouth as I cried joyous tears. I absorbed every detail from the woodwork of the clinic itself to the beautiful handmade sign labeling it as my place of practice.

_Medical Clinic_

_ Michaela Quinn M.D_

I threw my arms around my friend's neck, still crying. I was so grateful to him for doing this. Then it occured to me that people were staring at us I reddened oh great! I tapped Sully on the shoulder alerting him to the crowd. He nodded soothingly. A man with silver hair stepped forward his mouth was set in a frown as gazed hastily at me. Running an aged hand through his hair he shared a glance with a younger man who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who do you think she is, Loren?" he asked. The older man shrugged casting a glare in my direction.

"Must know Sully somehow she seems very friendly with him." I shivered instinctively moving closer to Sully. Why couldn't they just ask who I was instead of talking about me like I wasn't here? Men!

"Well, Loren, Jake I see you're curious to find out the identity of my companion. This is my best friend Dr. Michaela Quinn we've known each other since the age of seven," Sully answered.

Jake coughed somewhere in the back of his throat, repulsed. "A female doctor, oh please women can't be doctors!" I put my hands on my hips angry. My friend rested a hand on my shoulder whispering in my ear.

"No, Michaela you can talk to the both of them later but now allow me to give you the grand tour." He gestured at the door to the clinic I grinned following Sully inside. Entering the building, I walked over to an oak wood desk in the corner my friend pulled out the chair behind it and I sat down. I smiled up at him wondering why he went to so much trouble.

* * *

A few weeks later I was in the clinic reviewing a medical procedure when a noise disturbed me. It sounded like a fight I prayed it would only be a scuffle. Rushing outside I realized the noises were coming from inside the saloon. As I started through the door someone grabbed my arm. I turned seeing clear, heart stopping blue eyes lock on mine. "Sully," I mouthed, heat rising in my cheeks. He nodded holding my arm gently but also firmly not wanting me to be hurt.

I shook my head in protest exhaling he cupped my face in the hand that wasn't grasping my arm. "I won't let you go in there alone I care too much for you to let anything happen to you," Sully said a tone in his voice I hadn't heard before.

_He cares about me? _I thought back to what he'd told me previously. _Why do you think I came back? Why did he? Does he love me or am I just imagining it?_

I met his eyes again and nodded. We walked into the saloon together our eyes searching for the source of the fight. I saw Loren lying on the floor I rushed to his side, kneeling down. I checked his pulse it seemed steady when I stood up Sully's eyes were concerned. In corner of my eye I noticed a bottle flying toward my head. Suddenly Sully pushed me to the floor as it passed once it had I got to my feet again. I rolled my brown orbs at my best friend irritated. I brushed off my skirt and sighed.

"Help me get Loren to the clinic, Sully, please." He lifted Mr. Bray and carried him out of the saloon. When we walked through the door of the clinic Sully laid Loren down on one of the tables. A few minutes later the store clerk began to open his eyes. I stood over him dabbing his forehead with a moist cloth. Swathing it away Loren tried to sit up but I pushed him back down. "Now, Loren you're not badly hurt however could you please lay still?"

Mr. Bray made a face realizing who was treating him. "Why should I listen to you?" he countered.

I glanced at Sully for help he smiled. I ran my fingers through my red waves gathering my wits. "You'll listen to me if you want to recover I understand I wasn't what _any _of you were expecting but you'll have to deal with your uncertainties in your own time."

Loren groaned turning away from me. I rested my hands on my hips again quite proud of myself. I heard a knock on the door it opened to reveal a little boy of about seven or eight. Grinning wide he walked over to Sully.

"Sully what's for dinner tonight?" The boy questioned excitedly. My friend shrugged, bending down to ruffle the child's blond hair.

"I don't know, Brian we should ask Colleen and Matthew I've been a bit busy. Excuse me for minute." Sully turned his attention to me, taking my shoulder and leading me into a corner. He bent close to my ear hoping that Brian wouldn't eavesdrop. "Michaela would you like have dinner with me Brian, Colleen and Matthew tonight since you're still getting settled?"

I smiled at the request thinking it was sweet. "Of course, Sully. Who are their parents?"

He frowned, "They only had a mother, Charlotte Cooper their father left when the kids were very young. Now I'm taking care of them as a favor to her she recently passed. She got bit by a rattle snake and couldn't fight the vemon."

I hugged him to show support he held close instinctively. "Oh, Sully I'm sorry the children must miss her unbearably." He nodded loosening his hold, feeling eyes staring at them. Brian giggled running back to the homestead. I blushed noticeably. "I'll see you tonight then," I said as I returned to my work. Sully grinned in response as he headed out the door to catch up with Brian.

_Maybe tonight I'll tell him _I thought, _Maybe just maybe._


	9. Dinner & a Date

**I don't _Dr. Quinn._ I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review and tell me what you think of the chapter and its ending. Enjoy chapter 9~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.9-**_Dinner & a Date_

I thumbed through my suitcase trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I sat down on one of the spare beds in clinic. I sighed I couldn't worry about this now I had to watch after Loren. Still what harm could it do? Picking up a simple sky blue dress I held it against my figure. I liked this one but would Sully? I shook my head quickly to chase away the thoughts.

_Snap out of it, _I chided myself; _I can't worry about his reaction when I'm unsure of his feelings._

I changed out of the dress I was wearing and slipped the new one over my head, looking in my mirror. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Glancing quickly at Loren I saw he slept deeply on the examination table he hadn't wanted to move so I didn't force him. When I arrived at the homestead Sully was standing on the porch waiting for me. I grinned, waving my eyes lighting up. He stepped off it embracing me tightly.

"Sully!" I called my voice warm. He stroked my hair a smile on his features. He leaned into kiss me but then we both heard giggling from behind us. Brian and Colleen stood in the doorway the little boy had his mouth covered trying to shield the innocent laughter while his sister crossed her arms over her chest disapprovingly. Sully turned and shooed the children back into the house focusing his attention on me again.

"I'm sorry, Michaela Brian's just nosy that's all." I nodded I knew he was doing his best with them.

_It must be hard for Sully to raise Matthew, Colleen and Brian on his own _I mused sympathetically. I stared into my friend's eyes in an attempt to read his emotions. I decided that I'd assist in any way I could for him and the kids. Sully said nothing instead he beckoned me into the house. Once inside my eyes started to roam my surroundings. A table was in the center I expected that's where we would be eating supper.

"Children come and wash up for supper," said my friend in a commanding voice. When they didn't obey I repeated the order my hands placed on my hips.

"Matthew, Colleen, Brian come and wash up for supper now!" The kids poked their heads around the corner almost scared. Their eyes flicked to Sully nervous to speak. I walked over to them and knelt down. "I'm not going bite I'm just simply asking you to wash your hands. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Colleen looked at me carefully after thinking about for a minute she held out her hand. Shaking it I breathed a sigh of relief I gazed at Sully and he smiled encouragingly.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Brian questioned. I grinned down at him.

"That was the plan Sully invited me." I cast my brown eyes wordlessly in my friend's direction, thanking him. He nodded once as he came closer to the table, pulling out my chair for me. My face colored a shade of crimson as I muttered, "Thank you." I sat down trying with all my might to hide my blushing complexion. Of course it was useless. Why did I deny myself? I loved Sully and I was torturing my heart why? Fear, doubt I didn't know what I did know was that I couldn't take this much longer.

* * *

During the meal Sully reached across the table and took my hand. My pulse raced I hoped it fell mute on everybody's ears especially the man's sitting across from me. He leaned in close and whispered, "Michaela, would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

I sighed wistfully desiring that more than anything. "Yes, Sully I'd love to but what about the clinic and the children?" My friend laughed once glancing down he realized the position of his hand. He removed it embarrassed, gazing apologetically into my eyes. I smiled pecking his cheek. "Don't be sorry." I continued eating while a silence stretched between us. Colleen rose from the table and went to begin washing the dishes. Matthew looked at his guardian and me again with a knowing glint in his blue eyes and went to help his sister.

The two of them talked as they worked. "Do you think there's something going on between Sully and the new doctor?" Matthew asked in an undertone. His sister shrugged casually not wanting to draw attention.

"Seems like there is but I don't know." Colleen dried the dishes and gazed over her shoulder. I sat next to Sully giggling in reaction to a joke he'd told he cradled my chin, his hand gentle on my skin. He kissed my lips I scooted closer wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Sully" I mumbled, "We aren't alone."

My friend broke our kiss realization dawning. The children hurried out of the room to give us some privacy. My eyes followed them as they left I turned back to Sully. "Now where were we?" he asked teasingly. I grinned underneath his lips relishing in the act of affection. I attempted to say something but I was incoherent due to the fact I was being kissed. Sully pulled back to look into my eyes. "You say something, Michaela?"

I nodded, "Yes where am I going to sleep tonight? The clinic isn't exactly comfortable." Sully remained quiet for a second, trying not to voice the thought that had formed in his mind but the words spilled out before he could stop them.

"You can stay here if you want, Michaela I have extra rooms," he blurted out covering his mouth. I laughed amused at my friend's shocked expression. I patted his cheek calmly. Nodding in acceptance I stood up Sully took that as a hint and stood too. "Right this way." We walked side by side down the hallway until we came upon an empty guest room. Sully held the door opened for me as he ushered me inside. I ignored the sudden wave of desire that pulsed through me, sitting on the bed. He looked at me, smiled then left the room after the door shut I put my head in my hands, beginning to sob.

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I tell him? I love him with all my heart and yet I can't admit it to him!_

I groaned sobbing harder. I changed into my nightgown and laid in bed, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. When I finally did find sleep I dreamed of Sully of what could be, of what I longed for. Sunlight streamed in my window in the early hours of the morning. I rolled onto my other side wanting to sleep a little longer. I heard the door creak but I didn't notice Sully enter carrying a tray with breakfast on it. I opened my tan eyes my nose smelling food I glanced over just as he put the tray down on the night stand.

"Sully, you didn't have to, really." My friend rested it on my lap and his shook head.

"Don't be silly, Michaela you're the guest besides I wanted to," he replied chuckling. As I ate Sully pulled a chair close to my bed so he could sit beside me. He brushed a strand of hair away from my forehead gently. I tried not to focus on the affectionate undertone of his strokes as I chewed. It was becoming pointless to resist. Why I couldn't I just admit that I loved Sully face to face?

* * *

Later that day I was preparing to go on a picnic with him we'd made the plans last night. While I packed the basket Sully asked Colleen to go and check the clinic periodically. She nodded accepting the order with grace. Brian kept asking questions about why we were going finally I shrugged giving up.

"Brian, Sully and I are going because we want some time to ourselves," I answered.

The boy's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why can't you just stay here we'd stay out of the way. We wouldn't bug you, I promise!"

Matthew took his brother by the shoulder leading him into a corner. He ran his fingers through his combed back, blond hair. "Brian, Dr. Mike and Sully are adults and as adults they need time alone to talk about more grown up matters," the teen said scrambling for an explanation.

I giggled as Sully and I left the house. His arm wound around my waist as we walked down the path leading into the woods. He found a clearing I sat down, letting him unroll the blanket. I chewed my food slowly my mind preoccupied. Sully's eyes locked with mine for a moment. It was now or never. "Sully I―" I had only uttered two words when David's voice drifted through the wind.

"Michaela, what are you doing?" I sighed I wasn't in the mood to deal with my ex-finance right now.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, David," I snapped. I felt the arm around my waist tighten, giving me a soft squeeze. I gazed up at Sully defeat in my eyes. I didn't want to talk with David at the moment he had made the mood so unromantic. My suitor grinned and strode closer, smacking me across the face. I fell backwards Sully caught me scooping me into his arms.

As we started to walk away David yelled after us. "It's no less than you deserve, Michaela for betraying my loyalty!"

I sobbed into Sully's chest more from the emotions flooding through my body than my rapidly forming black eye. We entered the clinic, Colleen was working on a patient. She glanced up briefly but then found her eyes frozen to the sight that was in front of them.

"Sully, Dr. Mike what happened!" I whispered the word David before breaking into sobs again. My friend carried me into one of the spare rooms, laying me carefully on the bed. He stroked a few pieces of my copper-red hair from my forehead, soothingly.

"Colleen can you get a bowl of warm water and a cloth." She did as she was told walking into the room after a minute. Sully took the bowl placing it on the night stand and beginning to dab at my eye. I winced trying to shoo him away. Now, now, Michaela it'll feel a lot better if you just let me work." I couldn't resist smiling.

"I'm the doctor not you!" I teased. I laid my head on the pillow and let Sully finish his task. I looked around the room Colleen was gone. I sighed my friend met my brown eyes. I had to tell him now. "Sully, I love you," I finally admitted.

He smiled, "I love you too, Michaela"

_Well I finally admitted it _I mused happily,_ David's back though I wonder if mother is too. Oh great they'll probably try to break us up! Well let them try I love Sully and he loves me and together we are unbreakable. _I knew one thing for certain I would not give in to their demands I would fight, fight for love.


	10. They're Back

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter and its ending. Enjoy ch.10~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

**Ch.10-**_They're Back_

I paced around the clinic my steps laced with nervousness. I sat down behind my desk to finish the paperwork I'd abandoned. When I completed it my eyes darted left to right, refusing to stay still. They found the door, which I had left unbolted I ran over quickly and locked it. I didn't know what to do. If mother and David were actually back what would become of Sully and I? I sighed, sobs beginning to rack my body. I loved him; I needed him my mother could never understand.

I tensed hearing a knock at the door. I walked over and put my hand against its surface. "Sully," I called softly. I unlocked it stepping back to let him pass. My friend saw the tears in my eyes he cradled me to his chest soothingly. I still sobbed in his embrace. Sully caressed my cheek I stopped crying for a minute as I looked at him. He kissed me gently on the lips then his expression turned serious.

"What's the matter, Michaela?" I zipped my lips not wanting to tell him what bothered me I sighed heavily relenting.

"I'm worried now that David's back you know mother won't be far behind. Perhaps I waited too long to tell you that I loved, Sully now they'll ruin everything."

He smiled stroking my red waves I stared at him shocked. How could he be smiling at a time like this? I walked over to my desk and sat down gazing at him. Sully strode behind my chair resting his hands on my shoulders. I felt calmness radiate through me. He leaned in and kissed me again he lifted me of out the chair so he could sit. My friend took my place then rested me on his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking deeper into our kiss. I moved my lips passionately in response to the desire that was burning in my heart.

At the last second I severed the connection between our mouths. Sully looked concerned for a moment then shrugged. I stayed in his embrace until a knock made me jump. He rubbed my back just as he'd done when we were sixteen to comfort me. The door opened suddenly revealing the furious face of my mother.

"Michaela, how dare you," she screamed, "I thought I raised you better than that! Don't you have any dignity you left David standing at the altar! You're fiancé, Michaela! What did the man ever do to you for you to have a reason to publicly humiliate him?"

I glowered at my mother my muscles tensing. "What did he _do_? He never showed me any compassion he treated me as if I were an object and most recently he hit me!"

I leapt off Sully's lap lunging towards her he gripped my shoulder firmly holding me still. I struggled but it was useless my friend wouldn't let me move. After a few minutes I gave up, "Sully!" I complained, "Let me go." He shook his head. I sighed, leaning against his chest letting him ease the stress I felt.

My mother gazed disapprovingly in our direction. She crossed her arms over her chest she didn't understand what I saw in Sully. As far as she was concerned he couldn't provide for me in the way David would be able to. My dear friend did not a penny to his name and yet my mother couldn't grasp the appeal. I loved Sully she was just too stubborn to see it. As always I ignored her gazing into my friend's eyes longingly.

His fingers floated across my skin effortlessly my mother turned her brown orbs from the two of us, repulsed. Sully whispered something in my ear and I nodded.

* * *

He took my hand in his leading me out of the clinic I grinned and glanced over my shoulder. My mother's mouth had dropped opened as she stared after us, daggers in her eyes. Sully and I walked over to Grace's he pulled a chair out for me inviting me to sit. I did, settling my skirt under me gracefully I picked up the menu skimming it quickly, tapping my fingers on the table restlessly. Grace appeared smiling as she noticed how cheerful I seemed.

"Dr. Mike, what are you doing here don't you have any patients?" she questioned. I shook my head I felt Sully's hand cover mine again and I giggled. He squeezed it tenderly kissing my fingertips Grace looked at our shared gazes, knowing instantly what was going on.

"My mother decided to come back" I replied, "She doesn't think that Sully can 'provide' for me. She's hated our friendship since day one and not to mention my ex-fiancé is here too."

My best friend stared at me stunned, "Um, Michaela I hate to burst your bubble but you're still engaged to David." I pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. The comment was true yes but I didn't love my fiancé I loved Sully and I chose him. I nodded sadly letting my coffee eyes droop I wished I could leave that part of my mangled past behind. Grace placed two cups of coffee on the table in front of us.

"Here these will help," she offered, "oh and it's on me."

"Thanks, Grace," I said. I sipped the hot, pitch-black liquid sluggishly sighing. Sully put his cup down and wrapped an arm around me he kissed my hair softly as an act of comfort.

"Michaela, listen to me I love you and I won't ever let anybody take you away from me not your mother, not David, nobody. I promise you, Michaela, I promise." I smiled the biggest smile that had ever formed on my face my friend turned it to meet his I felt his lips collide with mine. Grace walked away so she wouldn't interrupt anything. I reacted to Sully's sweet, slightly coffee-tasting mouth equally, passionately. The desire I'd confined for so long was screaming at me to free it.

* * *

However I knew I couldn't though I wanted to. Regretfully I broke our fiery kiss searching my friend's face. He gazed into my eyes wondering why I hesitated. I hung my head low ashamed I didn't have an answer. Sully pecked me on the cheek standing he held out his hand to me.

"C'mon, Michaela let's go back to the homestead." I nodded, grasping his hand. When we arrived at the house Colleen was curled up in a chair reading one of my medical textbooks. She glanced up marking her place. I grinned remembering what I was like at her age.

"Dr. Mike, Sully Matthew and Brian have gone into town they told me to tell you. How was your coffee at Grace's?" I exchanged a confused look with Sully curious of how she knew. He stared in her direction crossing his arms over his chest.

"Colleen where you following us?" my friend asked. The teen shook her head swiftly playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Well, yes and no I was just walking around town then I glanced over at Grace's and saw you two sitting there. I'm sorry, Dr. Mike, Sully." I hugged Colleen I knew it was an accident. I sighed Sully stroked my hair as I laid my head against his chest. I started toward my room but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Michaela, can I speak to you in private?" he said, reddening slightly. I smiled walking into my room Sully followed me closing the door behind us. I found my friend's clear blue eyes he seemed nervous. I sat on the edge of my bed gazing toward him curiously. After a few moments of just simply staring into the breathtaking brown eyes he loved so much he came to sit beside me. I felt Sully take my hand caringly in his; I shivered unconsciously at his touch. Fire seemed to lick my skin under the caress of his hand. I gulped, feeling the temperature rise within the room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Sully?" I asked him, shifting uncomfortably. He looked at me again beginning to fumble with something in his pocket.

"Michaela, I love you so much I promise won't let anybody hurt you not your mother, not David as long as I'm around I'll protect you…"

* * *

Suddenly the door burst opened David's shadow loomed in the doorway he looked quite unhappy as if he'd known what was about to occur. I pretended he wasn't there and turned my gaze back to Sully.

"Go on," I prompted, "It's just you and me here."

My friend shook his head, sighing, "Never mind the mood's ruined anyway."

I left the room to go to the clinic Sully's interrupted question still in my mind. I unlocked the door and went inside, sitting down at my desk. Laying my head to the wood I wished David hadn't entered the room.

_Maybe Sully and I will have time alone later so he can finish asking me what he wanted to ask me, _I thought hopefully.


	11. A Question

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Read and Review please and tell me how the chapter is along with its ending.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update i'm back in school. So if it takes longer for me to post now that's why.**

* * *

**Ch.11-**_A Question_

Lifting my head from my desk I ran my fingers through my hair. What could Sully have wanted to ask me? I felt my cheeks blush as the memory of that ever-burning desire entered my mind. I pushed back my chair in need of a distraction I paced the floor, my steps uneasy. Hearing a knock at the door I halted my pacing and went to answer it.

"Hello," I said tiredly. I stepped back to allow the person to pass. I saw my friend, Dorothy Jennings standing in the doorway. She had a concerned look on her kind face. I shut the door behind her nearly slamming it. I leaned against it and sighed.

"Michaela, is there anything you want to talk about?" I shook my head starting to pace again. Dorothy gazed at me wondering if I spoke the truth. I kept my eyes turned away from her trying to hide my tormented heart. Why did mother and David have to return now? They're ruining everything! "What's wrong?" my friend asked. I snapped out of my trance at the question but I didn't feel like answering. I sighed finally turning to face her.

"My mother and David that's what's wrong! They insist on appearing when Sully and I want time alone it's so irritating!" Dorothy laughed I glared at her not amused. "It's not funny!"

"If you think about it yes it is," she countered. I hid my face in my hands secretly wishing Sully had finished his question. My friend put a hand on my shoulder. "Is there something else bothering you?"

His words before David interrupted us ran through my head. "_Michaela, I love you so much I promise I won't let anybody hurt you not your mother, not David as long as I'm around I'll protect you…_" I sank to my knees and started to cry Dorothy sat down next to me attempting to understand my sudden outburst. Wiping my tear-stained eyes with the sleeve of my dress I looked at her, emotions still unstable.

"He…he was…they ruin everything!" I fumed rising from the floor and walking to my desk. As much as Dorothy tried to follow my train of thought she couldn't. She shook her head helplessly going to stand by my desk.

"What was Sully doing, Michaela?" I covered my face with my hands again trying to ignore the obvious fact.

"Never mind it's not important," I replied evading the question. Dorothy's face lit up. I blushed I knew she had a guess at what I was hiding. I saw her smile widen knowingly. As I turned redder by the minute I wished Sully would walk through the door. A knock at door caused me to let out a sigh.

_Sully,_ I thought as I crossed the clinic to open it. He leaned his shoulder against the wooden frame gazing into my eyes softly. I did my best to grin without showing the redness in my cheeks but to no avail. Sully cradled my chin in his hand. "What do you need, Sully," I whispered in his ear. Dorothy snuck quietly past us and left the clinic.

My friend released my chin looking uncomfortable, fumbling in his pocket once more. I sat down at my desk while I waited for him to compose himself. After a few minutes Sully pulled out a ring box and knelt down on one knee. I covered my mouth to muffle the squeal that escaped my lips. I felt as if I were walking on air this was possibly the happiest moment in my entire life. Sully started to speak my heart began to beat a mile a minute with anticipation.

"Michaela Quinn, I've loved you since we were seven years old. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for I don't care what your mother and David think of me. I can't imagine my life without you, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Sully of course I will!" I cried, "I love you." He smiled slipping the ring onto my ring finger. My friend kissed my lips overjoyed that I'd accepted. I clung to his strong, muscular chest, drinking in his scent.

* * *

Later that day Sully and I were at Grace's listening to her gawk over my engagement ring. My hand lay in the middle of our table showcasing the ring. Dorothy walked by, catching sight of it she stopped in her tracks. She rushed over and began to batter me with questions. "Oh, Michaela does this mean?" I nodded not taking my eyes from Sully's. I grabbed her shoulder putting a finger to my lips, shushing her. I locked eyes with Sully checking to see if anybody else heard.

"Shh, we're not exactly announcing the engagement to the whole town yet nobody knows except you and Grace not even the reverend or the children." My friend nodded in agreement.

"Sure, Michaela you can trust me I won't breathe a word," she said. I grinned, Sully reached for my hand. I sighed he pushed a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

* * *

Helping me to my feet we started walking toward the clinic. Sully opened the door for me and escorted me inside. My eyes gazed briefly down at the wood floor then flicked up to meet my fiancé's.

_That's a word I'll have to break in, _I mused, _but I like the sound of it._

He tilted my chin so that it was inches from his lips. My friend still held my hand, now palm-down on my desk. I leaned against its polished, smooth edge as his tongue roamed every part of my mouth. Sully broke our kiss to look at my expression. I seemed slightly worried he stroked my red hair calmingly. "What is it, Michaela?"

"My mother, what if she tries to stop the wedding?" I inquired, "What then?" Sully shook his head attempting to ease my fears. "I just love you so much, Sully and…" He kissed the crown of my head, running his fingers gently through my waves.

"Michaela I need to talk to you!" my mother screamed, shattering our private moment. I sighed irritated did she have to spoil _everything_! I turned my face hard. Sully squeezed my shoulder countering the anger that currently pulsed in my veins. I tore my furious eyes away from her and focused them on my fiancé, hot tears leaking out of the corners of my brown orbs. He wrapped me protectively in his arms as I released my emotions. The stress must've finally become too much.

My mother coughed, patience wearing thin she placed her hands on her hips. I didn't pay any attention to her as Sully embraced me tightly. I rested my cheek to his palm letting him catch the tears.

"Mother, for once in my life can you just leave me alone! I thought was finally rid of you and David. No you just can't resist butting into my life, can you? Well, mother Sully and I are engaged and there's nothing you can do about it!" I finished my rant measuring her reaction.

"You're what!" she demanded, "No, I absolutely forbid this Michaela!" I was tempted to laugh in spite of the situation. What could she do I was a twenty-six year old woman I could make my own choices. I wouldn't be controlled by my mother anymore.

"Whatever you say, mother oh and just so you know I don't think you're invited to the wedding," I told her smirking. The clinic door slammed hard in its frame, signaling my mother's departure. Sully locked eyes with me, gentle yet disapproving.

"Michaela that was a bit harsh she is your mother after all. I know how she is but if she wasn't at your wedding could you live with yourself?" he questioned tentatively. I hung my head ashamed I felt stupid. How could I do that? I'd have to apologize to her.

"_Our _wedding, Sully and no I couldn't I'll go apologize," I said, voice breaking a little. I walked out of the clinic to search for my mother hoping that she'd forgive my outburst and come to the wedding.

_Hopefully, _I thought,_ Hopefully I can reverse the damage that's been done._


	12. Apologies & Announcements

**Ch.12-**_Apoloiges & Announcements_

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Sully, Michaela or any other characters. Again so sorry it took so long to update school's been crazy. Read and Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

I searched all over town for my mother, no luck. I was just about to give up when I noticed her sitting at Grace's. I walked over her table clearing my throat nervously. She glanced up at me barely taking her eyes from the menu. I sighed. I knew my mother was still angry and for good reason. What could I have been thinking telling her she wasn't invited to the wedding. What kind of daughter was I? Breathing deeply I cleared my throat again, "Mother?" I said my voice hoarse.

She lifted her brown eyes to my face, eyes cold and full of malice. I reddened; tears springing to my eyes. I sobbed silently letting them cascade down my cheeks. After a few minutes I straightened my shoulders bravely my mother cut into my thoughts.

"Yes, Michaela?" Her voice remained icy, uninviting, it froze me to the core just listening to it. I wrapped my arms around myself shivering attempting to fend off her harshness. She had a right to give me the cold shoulder for I'd not invited her to mine and Sully's wedding. How could I? My mother coughed my eyes flicked in her direction hesitantly. "Have you come to break my heart further?" she asked.

I shook my head numbly not able to speak. She still stared coldly into my eyes I felt terrible. As I began to walk away from the table I muttered, "I'm sorry, Mother." Her hand grabbed my wrist halting my retreat.

"Wait Michaela, we've both been stubborn I forgive you. I shouldn't have been so judgmental; if you love Sully that's good enough for me."

I smiled, face coloring slightly I rushed off to inform my fiancé about my mother's change of heart. I went to Grace's keeping my eyes peeled for him. I sat down at a table and waved my friend over.

"Hi Grace, have you seen Sully?" I asked. I gazed at her hopeful my brown orbs shinning with happiness. She nodded as she put a finger to her lips shushing someone. I raised an eyebrow questioningly wondering what she was doing. Strong, comforting arms encircled me from behind. "How can you always read my mind, Sully?" Kissing my cheek he turned me to face him I attempted not to grin as I giggled childishly.

"It's a gift, Michaela," he chuckled, "Did you talk to your mother?"

* * *

"Yes, I did she forgave me and I think she'll come to the wedding." Sully clasped my hand tenderly his, stroking the back with his thumb. I stood up and started walking towards the homestead. My fiancé followed at my side, his arm slipping around my waist. I climbed the steps and paused; my hand grasping the door knob. Sully gazed into my brown eyes softly, I smiled as I opened the door. Brian ran out of his room to greet us.

"Dr. Mike, Sully what is it?" the little boy questioned trying to hug me. I knelt down to his level. I picked him up and held him in my arms I forced myself to hide a grin at his behavior.

"Brian, can you go tell Matthew and Colleen we need to talk with all of you, please?" He nodded hurrying off leaving Sully and me alone. I sighed slightly fatigued from the events of the day. I felt the caress of my fiancé's fingers drift affectionately across my skin. I knew the seductive course his intentions had taken, though I did not fight it. Soon we would be bound as husband and wife―a married couple. Only then could we give into the burning passionate desire that had consumed us both. Sully kissed me; heat rose in my pale face as he cradled it in his gentle hands; one hand slid behind my head protectively. I tangled my fingers into his long, light brown waves as we moved our mouths intimately in sync with each other.

I pulled back to catch my breath before Sully captured my lips again. Time seemed to freeze in this one prefect moment. I nestled closer to Sully's muscular, toned chest as I explored his intoxicating, heated mouth. His kisses clouded my thoughts but I didn't care. I couldn't believe in only a few short weeks I'd be standing in front of the reverend; pledging my heart to Sully without any regrets. I loved him completely; it felt like my heart was going to burst. I started to cry softly; my fiancé wiped the tears away.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" he asked, holding me close. "What is it?" I wound my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. I shook my head in protest of my tears.

"Nothing's wrong, Sully I'm just happy I'm marrying you. I never dreamed that someone could love me the way you do, so completely. In my childhood I constantly felt alone and alienated. No one seemed to care about me or love me for that matter and then I met you. You've been my best friend since we were seven years old. You were the first person I could be myself around and I love you."

He grinned, "I love you too, Michaela and I always will." Drawing my face inches from his Sully gazed deeply into my brown eyes. My breath hitched in my throat. He kissed my lips gently this time as he took my hand.

"Ma, Sully what are you doing?" I blushed; scarlet hearing Brain's voice. Colleen punched her brother on the arm playfully she laughed scrambling for a change of subject. I watched her shut her eyes in concentration opening them Colleen glanced in our direction, catching my eye.

"So, what did you and Sully want to discuss with us, Dr. Mike?" I held up my engagement ring at a loss of what to do. Reactions from my family varied, Colleen covered her mouth and hugged me, Matthew smiled joining the embrace and Brian just looked confused.

"Huh, what's going on," the little boy asked, scratching his head. I knelt to his level ruffling his blond hair, a smile never leaving my face. Sully squeezed my hand lovingly pecking my cheek.

"Sully and I are getting married, Brian is that okay?" The boy nodded happily. He wrapped his arms around me following his sibling's example. I met my fiancé's eyes the intensity in them almost making me shiver. My mouth ran dry as my eyes darted between the children and Sully. I tangled a strand of red hair around my finger restlessly. I shook off the familiar wave of desire that I'd come to know in recent months. Glancing out the window I realized night had fallen, stars twinkled brightly in the sky almost as if they were a sign; a sign of the love that had bloomed between our hearts.

"Children it's late I think it's time for bed," my fiancé told them. Colleen climbed the stairs, a shadow of a smirk on her face.

* * *

"You mean bed time for _us _not you and Sully," she countered at me. I shooed them up the stairs and turned to Sully. I scanned the room for him he was kneeling by the fireplace, fire poker in hand. I watched him steadily sifting through the hot coals as I began to clear the table. Carefully I balanced the dishes in my arms walking toward the sink. I dropped my load in it and turned on the water as I waited for it to get hot I let my mind wander.

I pictured Sully's lips against mine after we were married; on our wedding night there would be nothing holding us back. We'd finally surrender to the desire that had held us captive for so long.

"Michaela!" I heard my fiancé's worried voice I snapped out of my daze, a searing pain coursing through my finger. He rushed to my side, pulling my hands from the scalding water and cradling them in his. My gaze found the source of pain my left pointer finger was burnt. I grimaced as Sully stroked it tenderly I bit my lip to mute my cries of distress.

"Ow!" I moaned helplessly. "Sully, there's some salve in my bag it should ease the pain. I left it on the rocker I think." He nodded, walking me over to the rug in front of the now roaring fire-place he helped me to sit. Then he grabbed my bag and sat down across from me. He undid the clasp between the handles starting to dig through its contents. I sighed at the scene in front of me I reached for the bag trying, gently to end Sully's misery. "Sully, here let me find it," I said, smiling the smile he adored.

"Alright, Michaela," My fiancé rested it in my lap, in reality paying more attention to the way my hair shinned in the red-orange glow of the firelight. My hands traced the outlines of various bottles, gauze wrappings and herbs until I located it. I handed it to Sully he took the bottle from my grasp, dipped his finger into the salve and began to spread it on my burn. I bit my lip again, my face contorted in pain. Sully stroked a finger across my hairline with his free hand, pushing back my soft copper hair.

"Sully?" I questioned, my features easing slightly. "Can we just have a simple wedding?" He gazed into my brown orbs watching them glow with sweetness and intensity. Nodding he rested my head on his broad shoulder. I sighed contentedly, yawning. I looked down for a moment noticing that my fiancé had finished wrapping my injury.

"There Michaela that should do it. Are you feeling better?"

"Well my hand is feeling better" I answered coyly, trying to hide the flush arising in my cheeks from our close proximity. Struggling to keep his thoughts from wandering too far astray, he changed the subject to the details of the impending nuptials.

"How are the details of the wedding coming along" he asked. "Do you think your mother has truly made peace with our marriage?

I chose my words carefully before answering. "She has promised to allow me the wedding of my choice." With words unspoken, Sully and I both hoped that mother's promise would be kept.


	13. The Wedding

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N: At last the long awaited chapter sorry it took so long school's kept me busy. **

* * *

**Ch.13-**_The Wedding_

Once again I found myself standing in front of a floor-length mirror adjusting a veil, only this time it wasn't guilt I felt it was happiness. I loved Sully and I couldn't imagine not being with him. A smile pulled at the corners of my lips as I thought of how our married life would be. I felt my face blush; thinking of my own secret desire; the part of our life together that could _finally _be fulfilled. I started to pace, the sound of my heels echoing off the wooden floor. I heard a knock at my door and paused beginning to sweat.

"Who is it?" I called. I waited for an answer with bated breath Sully knew he wasn't allowed to see me before the wedding. My father nearly laughed he knew who I was excepting.

"Mike, honey it's okay it's your father." I giggled as I opened the door, my eyes on the floor. He looked at me grinning widely. He understood that part of me was excited and part was nervous. Why shouldn't I be? My mother had a habit of breaking her promises he knew that she'd do everything in her power to ruin the wedding.

I felt embarrassment burn my pale complexion. I lifted my hands to shield them. Truthfully I wouldn't have minded if Sully had snuck in to see me but my mother, I'm sure would have a fit. I rolled my eyes. She _so_ was traditional! Everything had to be perfect so proper and restrained that wasn't me. Nope not by a long shot, all her, she refused to give me any freedom. My father came to stand at my side I shrugged miserably in his direction. He wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulder, brushing a stray hair from my face. I heard another knock at the door, standing stock still I replied as loud as my voice would let me.

"Sully?" My voice sounded drained, stunned and overjoyed all combined into one tone. I ran to the door nearly tripping over the train of my dress. I opened it and flung myself into my fiancé's embrace. Holding me close he breathed in the scent of my hair: lilacs and the clinic. Gauze wrappings, salve along with the other medical supplies I used. I glanced into Sully's blue eyes sighing; yeaning to kiss his lips. You shouldn't be here, I teased, "My mother will have a fit you know how traditional she is. My advice, if you do not wish to face her wrath you'd better leave."

Sully chuckled, "I suppose you're right, Michaela. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I watched him walk out of room closing the door noiselessly behind him. I felt my heartbeat begin to hammer a mile a minute. A hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise. Realizing it was only my father I relaxed.

"Mike, calm down. What's the matter? I've never seen you this jumpy before." I shook my head. I knew why I was nervous. I didn't want my mother to ruin the wedding. I could just imagine her weaving a web of lies to halt the ceremony. She'd say that I had feelings for David or something crazy like that; I hoped we could get through unscathed. The church bells started to chime; it was time the moment I'd longed for had arrived. My Dad took my arm smiling, "Are you ready, Mike," he asked.

* * *

I nodded unable to form words I let him lead me into the church. I tried to steady my excited heart but I could not. As we walked down the aisle I heard the wedding march begin to play. I gulped, my throat feeling as dry as sand paper. My palms began to sweat as we got closer to the altar. I knew I wanted this; I wanted this more than anything. I gazed into Sully's calm, blue eyes hoping to keep my thoughts grounded. My father released my arm and let my groom take my hand. He gazed intently into my brown orbs noticing my complexion was a bit pale.

"Are you alright, Michaela?" he whispered in my ear. "Is it your mother?"

I nodded slightly, not wanting to let mother know had I doubts about her promise. I clung to Sully's chest scared of what she might do he stroked my hair comfortingly. The reverend cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Sully and I jumped apart.

"Ahem! Dr. Mike, Sully can we begin?" My mind screamed a prominent _"yes" _however I remained on edge. What if my mother decided to interrupt the ceremony after all what then? Sighing I gripped Sully's hand tighter and nodded a small nod. The reverend noticed my hesitation knowing the reason instantly. He put a hand on my shoulder to show support. "Don't worry, Dr. Mike I won't let your mother delay the wedding, I promise."

I shared a glance with my groom nervously. I heard the reverend ask if we'd like to say any vows to each other. Smiling I pulled out mine and started to recite them.

Sully, I never dreamed that someone could love me the way you do, so completely. In my childhood I constantly felt alone and alienated. No one seemed to care about me or love me for that matter and then I met you. You've been my best friend since we were seven years old. You were the first person I could be myself around and I love you."

A grin broke out on his face at my vows. I felt him softly stroking the back of my hand. Heat radiated through his fingers causing me to almost kiss him before I was allowed. Sully continued to beam a nearly devilish smile; his seductive smile. It made my knees weaken to the point of being unable stand. My groom then began to speak.

"Michaela, before we met I too was alone. You, in a matter of speaking "saved me" I did have the Cheyenne but somehow I sensed something was missing from my life…you. You've brought so much joy into my life I cannot even describe how grateful I am. I love you, Michaela and I always will," he finished a loving note in his voice.

I wiped my eyes realizing I was crying. The reverend gazed between us grinning. "If anyone has any reason this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I held onto Sully for dear life as both of us awaited the verdict. I heard no sound for several seconds until someone stood.

"I object!" My heart sank knowing it was David; I started to sob into Sully's chest heartbroken. He hugged me closer his eyes staring piercingly at David. I buried my tear-stained face deeper in his soft dress shirt, wishing it was all a bad dream. I dabbed my eyes awkwardly with a handkerchief, blew my nose and met Sully's gaze. Putting a finger to his lips he simply kissed my forehead as a sign of understanding. I turned to the reverend shakily.

"Can you give us a few minutes to sort _things _out, Reverend?" I questioned. He nodded solemnly resting his hand on my shoulder. Sully clasped my hand in his, his warm, strong, loving. Mine pale, sweating and holding his with a death grip. How could mother do this to me? She promised! Of course why did I ever believe her? All she's done is stab me in the back since I met Sully.

"Michaela?" he asked, "It's okay let's forget about your mother and David and just finish the ceremony. Who cares about their opinions?"

I smiled, "You're right, Sully we can always talk to them afterwards. I love you I'm ready to be your wife with all that it entails."

We walked back to the altar still hand-in-hand the reverend grinned. I readied myself for the future that Sully and I would share. I glanced down at our entwined hands, smiling to myself.

"Michaela, do you take Sully as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health; for richer or poorer; for better or worse till death do you part," the reverend continued.

"I do," I said, light twinkling in my eyes. I noticed my groom was fighting the temptation of caressing my cheek affectionately. Instead he kissed my fingertips discreetly. I blushed crimson at the contact the reverend cleared his throat again.

"Sully, do you take Michaela as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and health; for richer or poorer; for better or worse till death do you part?"

My groom smiled at me making the blood rush to my head. "I do," he replied, watching the light dance in my brown, serene eyes. Sully cradled my chin in his hands the reverend grinned seeing that he was a step ahead. I slipped the wedding ring onto my groom's finger then he followed suite.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Sully kissed my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking into the heated embrace of his mouth. I pulled back feeling a blush spread through my face. All of our guests stood up and clapped I let my fingers entwine with his as we walked to the reception. When we arrived he pulled out my chair and sat down beside me. I rested my hand on the table Sully covered it with his own a loving look in his eyes. I smiled hugging him close, my head falling into a comfortable spot on his chest. He kissed the crown of my head, running a finger along my cheek. I bit my lip the temperature in the room rose steadily. My heartbeat was pounding behind my eardrums. I tried to catch my breath but the heat was stifling; I could not find air for my lungs however that seemed irrelevant at the moment.

"Sully, can we cut this reception short," I asked, my breath on his neck, urgent. My new husband recognized that tone I'd adopted it many times when we'd fended off desire. It was my defeated tone. He pulled me closer I inhaled the scent of his clothes. Musk combined with nature I took comfort from it. I felt Sully's lips brush against the side of my neck I gasped quietly. My blood ran hot with passion I couldn't take this teasing any longer. Sighing, I let my imagination fill with my deepest fantasies. I glanced up at him, getting to his feet he reached for my hand.

"Of course we can cut the reception short, Michaela," my husband whispered in my ear. I shivered unable to block the surge of delight that coursed through my body at his reply. Our guests remained silent, knowing _exactly_ what we were discussing. At one of the far tables my sisters giggled noiselessly to avoid alerting mother to the topic of mine and Sully's conversation.

"Should we help them out?" asked Maureen, "Michaela looks like she's about to crack." Rebecca and Marjorie glanced towards the long table, draped in a pure white tablecloth where Sully and I sat. I bit my lip; my facial expression gave the air of forced composure. Sweat beaded on my forehead, a sign of tension. I feared I'd do one of two things: bite strait through my lip or give into the emotions that were pulsing in my bloodstream. My husband squeezed my hand, kissing my neck just below my ear. I froze. Was he trying to seduce me, certainly not while we were still at the reception?

"Sully, let's go please!" I begged under my breath, which was quickening more by the minute. He grasped my hand tighter to keep me balanced. I could feel in the caress of his hand that passion's hold had captured him too.

_His warm, soft hand, focus Michaela! _I told myself, biting my lip again, this time drawing blood.

"Ouch!" The word escaped my parted lips quietly as I put a finger over the cut. Sully gazed down at me, concerned; lifting his hand up to my mouth he gently touched my split lip. Removing a tissue from his pocket he wiped it.

"Yes, Michaela, we can go." My husband led me from Grace's one thought occupying his mind. Once we were packed and ready to leave we boarded a train in route to our honeymoon location. I sat in my seat once we found a compartment, my palms sweating. Sully wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer; close enough so that his skin brushed mine. I cast my eyes at my surroundings. I noticed there were rose petals scattered on the floor. I gulped this wasn't going to be easy. I felt gentle hands move my copper-red hair away from my neck. I shrived I knew where that simple gesture would lead I turned my head to face my husband. I kissed his mouth full force not holding anything back. Sully picked me up in his strong, caring, comforting arms bridal style and carried me to the bed. With another kiss on lips he blew out the lamp, letting our passionate, long-awaited wedding night begin.


	14. Time Alone

**I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Sorry it took so long school again. Please read and review and tell me what you think it keeps me updating. Also I am working ch.2 of my Merlin/OUAT crossover thanks for being patient.**

**A/N There's some drama in this chapter can you guess what it is?~Serria Spell23 **

* * *

**Ch.14-**_Time Alone_

I rolled over onto my side in the morning. I felt sunlight stroke my face gently as I opened my eyes. Looking down I realized I using Sully's chest as a pillow, blushing, I lifted my head. He stretched, sensing my movement. I smiled sweetly at my husband, trying my best not to seem drowsy.

"Morning, Michaela," he replied sounding just drained. Curse these early hours of the morning! I wrapped the sheet carefully around my body and started to get up. Sully, however, had other plans. Grabbing my waist gently from behind, he pulled me back onto the bed. I screamed in shock as I fell on top of him. My husband chuckled, threading his fingers into my messy hair. I shied away from his lips, embarrassed by my appearance.

"Sully, don't I'm a mess. I'm…" Sully shook his head he didn't believe that I could ever not be beautiful.

"Don't be silly, Michaela. You're breathtaking." My husband cradled me against his chest, loving hands holding either side of my face. I leaned down to capture Sully's lips. He kissed me, letting his hands rest behind my head. I broke our kiss sighing contentedly. I looked into the steady, blue eyes I knew so well.

"Sully, where are we going?" I asked.

Kissing my forehead gently he muttered, "You'll have to wait and see, Michaela. I'm not telling." I groaned in frustration. Why wouldn't he tell me? My husband laughed softly at my confusion he loved putting me on edge, only teasingly of course. I attempted for the second time that morning to get out of bed; Sully released my waist regretfully and followed my example. Standing behind me at the vanity, he reached for a brush to tame my copper hair. I removed my veil knowing his intention. Sully ran it through the tangled sea of red caringly, moving some strands away from my neck he stroked my skin. I gasped, nervous, before I realized we were alone.

I took the brush from my husband's trembling hand, grazing his fingertips. I turned and kissed his lips, the brush clattered to the floor loudly as he pinned me against the vanity's edge. I moaned softly as I felt Sully's lips on my neck. I let my eyelids close, enjoying our time alone.

I kissed his lips hungrily in response, weaving my fingers firmly into Sully's brown hair. Pulling back for air, I held one of his golden highlights in my shaking grasp. My chest rose and fell as I tried to regain control of my heartbeat. Leaning into his shoulder, I gazed at Sully seductiveness glinting in my brown eyes.

"Michaela, did I ever tell you how I first realized I was in love with you?" said my husband. I shook my head, curious now. He met my eyes with a suductive grin and caressed my cheek.

"No, you didn't, Sully. When did you?" I shifted my gaze to the floor almost taken aback at the topic of our conversation. I felt him brush a strand of hair gently behind my ear. I smiled and waited for him to reply. Sully ran a hand through his shoulder-length waves, avoiding the subject. I sighed thinking he was being ridiculous. Pecking my husband's cheek, I snuggled close to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

"C'mon, tell me," I begged my voice breaking with anticipation. Watching me squirm he realized just how much he loved me.

"Alright if you insist, Michaela, it was when your mother forced you to return home to Boston when we were seven. Seeing you on that train leaving Colorado Springs, stirred something in me which at that time I couldn't name. Now I know what it was…love Michaela. I loved you even at such a young age and I always will."

I smiled, "Oh, Sully, I would be lying if I didn't say that I felt something too." My husband gathered me in his embrace, twisting a piece of copper hair around his pointer finger. Blushing slightly I tried to ask my question again. "Sully, where are we going?" He acted as if he hadn't heard me, grinning down at me.

I exhaled noisily, an irritated, warning glare in my eyes. The gaze I could tell had shaken Sully to the very core. He knew I meant business. Moving behind me, Sully let his gentle hands massage my now tense shoulders. I told myself not to surrender to the extremely inviting sensation of his fingers. Although, as much as I fought against it; the fury slowly ebbed away. I hated when he did this! My shoulders relaxed as my husband continued the massage. I lifted my head from its place at Sully's collarbone, sighing breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, as not to disturb the atmosphere. The look in his blue orbs told me he understood.

"I know, Michaela, it's me who should be sorry. I can't keep secrets from you but I meant it to be a surprise," Sully replied, resuming his pervious task. I felt my husband's muscular, strong and caring hands through the thin material of my wedding dress. I shook my head, my mind becoming foggy.

_Why did Sully have this affect on me?_ I wondered as I gradually succumbed to his touch. Lifting his hands off my shoulders, he released me from the trance of passion that I'd fallen into. He caressed my cheek, turning my lips to meet his. After a few seconds of Sully's heated mouth on mine I broke our kiss for air that didn't last long for soon his mouth was upon mine again.

"I love you," I murmured as I laid my head on Sully's chest, pecked his lips and pulled away.

* * *

Nodding, my husband replied in no louder than a whisper, "I love you too, Michaela." The train came to a halt, the sound of the breaks ringing in my ears, piercing and unsettling. I pressed myself closer to Sully briefly scared. I snaked an arm around his neck, keeping one hand on his chest. Under my trembling hand I felt his heartbeat: steady, calm. I heard footsteps inches from our compartment door.

"Sully, what are we going to do?" He noticed my voice rising from hysteria, pulling me closer he kissed my hair. A shadow darkened the doorway I realized it was familiar and then grimaced. "Oh, no," I moaned, my tone previously frightened had changed to one of disdain. "David, might I inquire as to what you're doing here?"

My husband looped his fingers through mine, a protective instinct guiding his actions. My ex-fiancé stared between Sully and I anger clear in his features, lines creasing his forehead. I backed father into the loving arms I relied on at times such as these wanting the nightmare to end.

"David, I don't care what you say or do, I will _never_ be yours!"

He smirked, "Well, Michaela, I'm impressed perhaps you actually can read my mind. You know I've never forgotten you, I still have feelings for you."

I fought the temptation to gag, my complexion turning pallid. "You're kidding right?" I yelled; my tone slightly hoarse due to emotion.

"Michaela, please leave us. David and I must settle this obsession and quell the torch he continues to bear for you."

"I won't leave" I snapped. Holding tight to Sully's arm, I turned toward David. Full of rage, I yelled out "When will you understand, David, that I have never loved you nor will I ever love you. For heaven's sake, I am a married woman. A very happily married woman I might add."

David could no longer hold his rage. Raising a hand to me, he stuck his hand across my face. The sting of the slap made my eyes water and if it weren't for Sully holding me, I would have fallen to the floor of the train car.

* * *

Casting me aside gently, Sully lunged toward David. One his hands connected with my ex-fiancé's cheek, knocking his body mercilessly against the wall. My eyes only witnessed seconds of the exchange before they drifted closed. David slid down it, landing on his back. With his ears ringing, he shook his head to clear the dizziness. My husband returned his attention to me.

Kneeling at my side, Sully brushed the hair from my forehead. He clasped my hand in his, worry etched on his features, "Michaela?" he muttered tenderly, "please be alright. I need you."

My ex-fiancé rolled his blue eyes, disgusted. "Sully, I don't understand what she ever saw in you. I can provide her with wealth and stability. I was her mother's choice…so why's Michaela so happy with you?"

Sully resisted the urge to punch David again. He slapped his palm to his face, fury burning inside him. This man knew _nothing _about me. The only piece of evidence he had was an impracticable delusion; nothing concrete.

My husband let his gaze fall on me again, starting to pace. Sully glanced impatiently at my ex-fiancé, sending a death glare pointedly in his direction. I whimpered softly, Sully eyes flew to my face as he rested a hand on my forehead, carefully stroking my waves.

"Michaela, you alright?" he said affectionately. Although it was painful to move, I still managed to answer him with a nod. Sully wasted no time scooping me into his arms to hold me protectively against his chest. "Oh, Michaela, I'd thought I'd lost you!" I snuggled deeper into the embrace shuddering.

I began to speak, my bottom lip quivering. "Sully, are we near our stop? I don't wish to remain in the same room as David any longer." My husband nodded; caressing my face where I'd been unjustly hit. I still trembled in his arms, a few tears sliding down my cheeks. Sully wiped them away, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry, Michaela. I will _never _let him lay a hand on you again, I promise." Facing the man who'd dared to touch me, my husband let a warning come for between his clenched teeth. "If you ever strike _my_ wife again I swear I'll…" he cut himself off, feeling a hand on his arm.

"Sully, please calm down. I'm alright," I muttered, drawing myself to his chest. He grumbled under his breath, obviously upset.

A few moments passed before we arrived at our stop. Sully took my arm and helped me gain my footing. He opened the door, wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me away from David for what he hoped would be the last time.


	15. Ghosts of the Past

**I don't own _Dr. Quinn. _I don't own Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Sorry it took so long school kept me busy. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think~Serria Spell23.**

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the ending too. Reviews keep me updating.**

* * *

**Ch.15-**_Ghosts of the Past_

Sully led me towards the hotel, he'd planned for it to be a romantic and relaxing trip, but plans changed. He could still feel me trembling against his side. I cried, more from frustration than anything else. I felt my husband's hand on my cheek, I pressed against it, longing for comfort.

"Easy, Michaela, I won't let _him_ hurt you again." I nodded, trying to stay on my feet. My knees weakened with every step I took. I was confident that I would end up on the ground before too long. The arm wrapped around my waist tightened to brace the fall. I shook my head, letting it rest on his chest, dizziness clouding my mind. "Are you alright, Michaela?"

I batted my eyelids once as answer, the urge to faint slowly subsiding. I gingerly lifted my head and looked around. We stood in front of a hotel, my husband half carried me though the door. Walking up to the front desk, I felt Sully's hand on the small of my back, lending me much-needed support. I grimaced, thinking over the events of the past few hours.

It made me sick! Did David actually expect to win my affections? I shuddered at that possibility. He was clueless to how I felt. I wanted to scream out of frustration. Sully pecked my cheek, sensing my irritation.

"Michaela, it's fine. David won't find us, I promise. C'mon let's get checked in." I entwined my fingers with his and continued to walk closer to the front desk.

"Hello," said the receptionist, smiling warmly at us. I tensed, pressing closer to my husband's side. He kissed my hair as he spoke softly.

"It's alright, Michaela, you're safe." I nodded and stood quietly while Sully checked us in. I sat down by the fire to wait. I shut my eyes, my head pulsing for no apparent reason. I rubbed my temples remembering David's words. They still sent shivers down my spine. I was repulsed by the mere thought of him harboring feelings for me. It made me want to gag.

* * *

"Michaela?" a voice called to my left. I turned half afraid it would be David; instead I found my sister Marjorie's face. I smiled happily, walking over to her.

"Hello, Marjorie, are Maureen and Rebecca with you too?"

"Yes, we are," they answered, joining us. I sat down in a chair, inviting them to join me. Maureen smiled as I sighed from stress and fatigue. She looked into my eyes, trying to read my expression.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" I placed my head in hands and fumed noiselessly. My sister wrapped her arm around my shoulder, concerned. Rebecca took my hand in attempt to get my attention.

"Sis, what is it? Is it mother or David? Why can't they just leave you and Sully alone? You're married for God's sake!" I nodded, letting her release the bottled anger she'd obviously held in to be polite. I glanced over my shoulder to check what progress my husband had made with getting us rooms. Turning back to my sisters, I smiled I honestly didn't care if David found me; right now, in this moment I was with Sully and that's all that mattered.

* * *

He walked over to me and cradled me in his arms. I leaned my still aching head against his muscular, warm, comforting chest. Stroking my hair, my husband put the palm of his hand on my forehead, letting his fingers caress my skin.

"Michaela, honey it's alright." I felt his lips kiss my forehead gently. I rose to my feet, sitting on the couch. Sully sat beside me, lifting me onto his lap. I laughed, smiling happily. I reclined so that I was laying down, my head resting on Sully's lap. I realized Rebecca was trying to conceal a grin I gazed in her direction, already knowing the reason.

"I know that look, Rebecca, what?" My sister simply continued to smirk as if she had something to hide.

"Oh nothing, Michaela, you're just so blessed to have Sully in your life. He would never let any harm come to you. I only wish Mother could see it that way."

I sighed loudly, earning me a worried glance from my husband. "I know, Michaela, it's not fair," Sully whispered, pecking my forehead.

Marjorie nodded in agreement, "She's right, sis. You two are lucky to have found each other; I'd give anything to have what you have."

"How come you're on our side now, Marjorie?" I asked my tone harsh. My sister's mouth dropped opened. She bit her lip trying not to become our mother. I knew I'd hit a nerve. I should think before I speak, but I was only human and we're allowed to make mistakes. I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully. "I'm sorry, sis that was uncalled for, forgive me?"

"Of course, Michaela, and no you're right I should've been on your side from the beginning. I knew Mother was wrong yet I still agreed with her."

"Don't worry it about, Marjorie," I told her, my eyes kind. "It's time I stop blaming you, Rebecca and Maureen for what happened in the past. It's done and over with…well except for David becoming obsessive."

Rebecca grasped, clapping a hand to her mouth, stunned. "Michaela, he didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head again, trying to mask the truth. I started sobbing as I tried to explain. Sully gazed down at my tear-stained face and wiped them away tenderly. I sat up, burying my face in his shirt. He held me against his chest, letting me cry.

"Shh, Michaela, honey, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here everything's fine." I nodded weakly then replied, my voice muffed by the soft cotton material of his shirt.

"I know, Sully, I'm just so afraid." My husband hugged me closer to protect me.

"Try to sleep, okay," he said, "I'm not going anywhere." My sisters looked on in awe. Maybe something happened and I just wasn't ready to tell them they didn't know.

"Did mother and father accompany you?" I questioned, not wanting to seem impolite by not mentioning our parents.

"No they didn't, sis, why?" I gazed at Maureen with something to the equivalent of fear in my eyes, not daring to speak.


	16. Obsession Gone Too Far

**I don't own Dr. Quinn or Michaela, Sully or any other characters. Sorry I haven't updated in like two months I had an _Odyssey_ paperI had to write. Anyway I hope you like the chapter please read and review.**

**By the way I'm planning a fan-fiction for _A Few Good Men _once the first chapter's up let me know what you think. Thanks~Serria Spell23. **

* * *

**Ch.16-**_Obsession Gone too Far_

"David's struck me before," I confessed, breaking into violent sobs again. My sisters sat stunned, staring with glassy, inert expressions. I curled myself into a ball as best I could, letting Sully kiss my hair. After a painfully slow moment, Marjorie spoke.

"Oh, Michaela, I am so sorry. If we were aware of this…we could've ended it. Instead you had to suffer." I sat up a little, just enough to shake my head, I gazed not toward my sister's guilty face, but at the soft, warm glow of the firelight. She knew I still hid the fear that David would continue to hunt me down until he found me. My husband cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to lock eyes with him.

"Michaela, honey, you don't have to be afraid anymore. David won't find us." Despite Sully's words, I still felt on edge and why shouldn't I? I already knew that my ex-fiancé was now _fully _obsessed with me. I cringed, pondering what measures he'd take to hold me hostage in his twisted game. He was just waiting until I was alone. What David would do then...I couldn't guess, but I felt in my heart that it'd be worse than anything he'd done before. The thought sent a chill down my spine. I bit my lip, my anxiety starting to become conspicuous.

My ever-doting husband brushed his fingers across my cheek. I reveled in Sully's attempt but took little comfort in it. I feared to even to close my eyes for a second; David might catch me with my guard down. My sisters were worried if I got hurt they'd never forgive themselves. As the hours ticked by, Sully tried his best to ease my distress.

"Try to sleep, Michaela. It's okay I'm right here. See?" He lifted my shaking hand to his chest. I felt my husband's strong, steady heartbeat under my hand, his skin was warm, soothing. I laid my ear against him, attempting to make my mind go blank. I closed my brown eyes, focusing on Sully and nothing else. Well, it worked for a few seconds then David _had _to invade my subconscious.

Images flashed across my eyelids, distorted visions maybe of what was to come.

_No! _I told myself, _He won't control me!_

Sully scooped me into his arms and carried me to our room. Laying my drowsy form on the bed, he smiled. He looked at me, his eyes soft. Kissing my cheek gently, he laid down beside me.

I curled into my husband's chest feeling safe. I dozed lightly, my eyes snapping open periodically, anxious, refusing to rest. Sully pulled me closer, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Sully, promise me you won't let David hurt me," I begged in a whisper.

"I promise you, Michaela, I promise."

* * *

Later that night, I slept soundly in my husband's loving embrace. The curtains rustled as a shadow crept across the floor. David ventured into the room, careful not to make any noise. He smirked, grinning as he drank in my appearance, letting his eyes roam _every_ inch of my body that wasn't cloaked in the shadows.

"Michaela just gets more beautiful by the day," my ex-fiancé mumbled under his breath, in a tone that was meant to be flattering. I jolted awake and realized David stood not even ten feet from me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice cracking due to fright. I stood up and placed my hands on hips, wanting for an answer. "Well? Are you going to answer me or do I have to guess?" I knew taunting him wasn't the best idea, but he had a way of getting under my skin.

"I'm surprised you have to ask, Michaela. I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

"I _don't _belong to anyone, David! I thought you would know that by now." He struck me, hard; I lost my footing, falling into a crumbled heap on the floor. I said something incoherent as I got to my feet. My legs were slightly shaky and I almost lost my balance again. My eyes found Sully's motionless form, he was deeply asleep.

David coughed in disgust, "Sully, your oh-so-devoted husband, what does he have that I don't?"

I sighed, "Everything he's compassionate, kind to me, he _never _harms me and he _loves _me." My ex-fiancé hit me over the head, his temper getting the best of him. Catching my limp body in his arms, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

I regained conscious three hours later; I sat up gingerly, resting my spinning head in my hands. Once my eyes could focus, I realized David had abducted me and I was sitting on an extremely uncomfortable bed covered with dull gray sheets. The walls were bare, whoever had furnished this room neglected to put anything on the pitch-black emptiness in front of me. David's desire was to cut me off, make feel trapped so that I'd beg for mercy. Well, he would be sourly disappointed I wasn't going to break that easily.

I lifted a tentative hand to my cheek, feeling where my ex-fiancé had struck me.

_Blood,_ I grimaced as I let my hand fall limply into my lap. _There's probably dried blood in my hair too_.

I sighed, laying my head, which I now realized pulsed with pain, on the pillow and tried to sleep. My hearing didn't to want work―probably from the head injury. I put a hand against my forehead. How hard did David hit me? I could still hear there was just a slight ringing. It would recover I hoped.

Footsteps made the floor boards creak as they came closer to my room. Cringing, I curled into a ball hoping David wouldn't see me in the dark. I brushed some loose pieces of red from my face and started to weep quietly. Did Sully even notice I was gone, did he realize David was the culprit? I felt nauseous my stomach clenched and twisted giving me the impression I'd vomit. I covered my mouth with my hand, attempting to regain composure. I ran quickly but noiselessly to the bathroom. Kneeling down, I retched, emptying out most of the contents of my stomach.

My head still throbbed as I got up slowly to wipe my mouth. I mentally counted backwards from the wedding night until my capture.

_Four weeks_, I calculated, _Could I be? _The realization dawned on me and my knees suddenly buckled. _No, I'm simply just late._

I sobbed and sobbed on the cold bathroom floor. All I craved was Sully's warm, safe arms to hold me. Shelter me from the iciness of the room and the situation. I walked back to my room, jelly-like legs threating to give way. I barely made it to the bed before I fell.

"No," I muttered. Not that I wasn't happy I was thrilled actually but it just made me all the more scared. What if David abused me worse than he already had? I crawled under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

As I drifted between sleep and awake, visions passed a veil over my eyes, nightmarish figures distorted in terrifying ways. I dreamed that David would _never _let me go, that I'd be stuck here for the rest of my life. I trembled as that possibly crossed my mind.

_Sully, where are you? _The thought itself seemed like a plea, which in a way it was. I longed to have my husband beside me again. The footsteps resumed, and for one second my mind tricked me into thinking they belonged to Sully. But when the person's shadow stretched across the floor I knew it was David. My heart sank. He smirked evilly at me, seeing the frightened look in my brown eyes.

Aww, what's wrong, Michaela? Aren't you enjoying the chance to get away from your husband?"

"_Don't _call me Michaela! And as for _Sully_ no I'd rather be with him than you!" I replied, yelling at the top of my lungs. My ex-fiancé started walking towards me. He pinned me roughly against the wall, grabbing my shoulder harshly. I screamed an almost voiceless scream as he abused me. I attempted to push David away from me however he was too strong. Just as hope had failed me I heard the voice I knew like the back of my hand.

"Step away from _my_ wife, David!" Sully said, shoving him away from me. He pushed me behind him, throwing his arm between my ex-fiancé and me. I clung to my husband for dear life, beginning to cry. These weeks as David's prisoner had drained me completely.

"Sully, can we go back to the hotel, please?" He cradled me close to his chest, nodding.

On the ride back, I sobbed into my husband's shirt. Sully kissed my copper waves, muttering soothingly in my ear. For the first time in a few weeks, I felt the warmth of his embrace around my cold, shaken body.

"Michaela, honey are you alright?" he asked, pulling me closer. I managed to nod; though it was a lie in truth I was scared out of my wits.

"Yes and no," I replied, "I'm scared not just for me but for…" I stopped, pondering over the correct phrasing. I let fear go out of my mind for the moment. I grinned sweetly at Sully, grasping his hands. He waited patiently, gazing deeply into my eyes. I gulped he was going to make me lose focus. Finally I decided not to tell him just yet, "Never mind," I mumbled, ending the conversation.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. When we entered the hotel, my eyes widened as they found my mother. My eyes narrowed as I bit my tongue, shifting my weight from foot to foot. True, all my fury hadn't completely ebbed away but I had to admit that a tiny part of me was glad to see her.

"M…M...Mother," I stammered, falling forward in her direction. She caught me as I fell, stroking my hair with the tips of her fingers.

"What is it, sweetheart, Michaela?" I lifted my eyes to her face, taking in her expression.

"It's time you knew the truth, Mother. David is not all he pretends to be. He's harbored an unhealthy obsession for me since Sully and I have become romantically involved. He's abused me and given me multiple black eyes. He's also stalked me and most recently he abducted me and I was held captive until Sully rescued me."

My mother capped a hand to her mouth. I was relieved that she finally was out of the dark on this issue but one pressing question remained. How could she protect me?


End file.
